Mated
by Geeked
Summary: An AU Story. someone new joins Gibbs pack bringing with them a rare talent. When another member gets jealous things get dangerous. McGibbs, Slash (MPreg?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter One**

The young agent stood waiting nervously trying to calm his inner wolf, as he had yet to turn so he didn't always understand the messages the wolf sent him, more so in the last couple of months, but right now he did understand the anxiety that both his wolf and human sides were feeling. He had called the murder case response team a little over three hours ago, upon arriving at the scene, and thought it would be at least another hour before they arrived. Right now what was making him nervous were the events that had happened since that call was made, within the last sixty minutes to be precise, and the arrival of his new alpha uncle and his father that was imminent. Yet again, he lightly brushed his right hand over his ribs on his left side, wincing as he did so.

The McGee pack was small, but unlike most other packs they were empathic which meant they could talk to one another via the mind. Another ability they had was that they could feel peoples/wolves feels and desires, if they so wished. As far as Tim knew they could communicate over a distance of several hundred miles if necessary, but only feel things when they were in close proximity to others. Distance in this case wasn't that far - only a few miles if the truth be told, but Tim knew that the entire pack, including his cousins away at university, had heard his inner cries for help, though he had managed to mask the full extent, of what had happened, from them somewhat. Now he just had to hope that the MRCT didn't arrive whilst he was being ripped a new one for being weak and not being able to put up enough of a fight.

A green car screeched to a halt and his father was first to him, pushing him to sit down on the crate that was just behind were he had been standing, all the while examining the damage to his face and silently talking to him calming him down.

[_What happened son?_]

[_Not really sure father, I was working, documenting the evidence, didn't catch their scents in time, so they caught me off guard_] Tim responded, knowing full well he was the only one that could hide things from the rest of his pack, as he indicated towards the dead body, hearing his uncle grant in disgusted, Tim's anger grew from no where

[_It's my job!_] Tim hissed defending his actions along with his inactions at the same time

[_So more wolves are coming_] the alpha stated in distaste

[_Yes, the same ones as last time_] Tim replied.

[_Well at least we now we have no contest with them_] his father reassured, the alpha merely grunted again, so Daniel McGee continued on [_They kept they're word last time so I'm sure Gibbs and his pack won't cause us any problems, right now I'm more concerned over Tim_]

[_If he wasn't such a weakling this wouldn't have happened_] stated the alpha

[_I'm not weak!_] Tim shouted before thinking and the alpha's back-hander hit him hard and fast across his already badly bruised face, causing him to yelp out load.

[_Alpha, please you know that until we change, not all our senses are available to us, or not as strong as they could be_] his father appeased _[Timothy apologise_]

[_I'm sorry Sir_] Tim said simply lowering his head in submission, his uncle never one much for talking just grunt again, so Tim turned to his father

[_I'm sorry father I…._]

[_Forget it son, Michael isn't upset with you, well not entirely, it's the situation with this new pack, the threats they're making and all the changes that have happened recently_]

[_You mean Grandpa and Uncle Karl's deaths…what threats?_] Tim said sadly looking downward at the ground before looking up questioningly clearly startled, as his father's word sunken in

[_This new pack isn't just trying to add to their domain by claiming this territory, their after something much more import to us and with our packs recent losses its left us even more vulnerable, you need to be more careful_ _son_] Daniel McGee reflected sadly

[_What he needs is to be able to shift and be mated - dammit he's nearly past the age of turning_] Michael stated almost at a shout, just as he heard car doors slam indicating another car nearby, as four people got out watching silently, Tim looked up when he felt his uncle realisation that others were present only to see the MRCT getting out they're vehicle

[_Well isn't this just great_] Michael stated sarcastically before storming off, knowing not to leave his alpha unguarded Daniel threw his son an apologetic look and moved to go after the McGee alpha.

**NCIS**

They had watched the altercation between Tim and the two older men almost from the start, obviously arriving unnoticed and unexpected, but then Tim hadn't been in a vehicle when Gibbs drove so he probably hadn't expected them to arrive so soon.

"Boss should we….?" Tony query as he waited for instructions, Gibbs just held his hand up to indicate that they should wait. His inner wolf had become excited the moment he had been informed of the new case and more specifically its location. Now upon arrival, the wolf started to become aroused at the sight of the young agent, just as it had the last time they were here.

"He looks hurt" Ziva, one of the newer additions to the pack and new team member, stated as they observed, just as one of the older men lashed out hitting Tim's already bruised face

"I thought only an Alpha was allowed to punish pack members" Tony quantified

"They are" Gibbs growled as he continued to watch the silent exchanges "More's going on here, than just the murder of that marine over there"

"Tim spoke out of turn, without meaning too, the change in leadership has been recent" Kate surmised, feeling sorry for Tim knowing it only meant one thing

"But he didn't say anything" Ziva said clearly confused by what Kate had said

"The McGee's are a rare pack Ziva, one of the oldest in fact, but one of only a handful left that can talk empathically" Kate informed her

"That means that the pack is weaker now, than it was the last time we were here, that's not a good thing boss" Tony stated latching onto Kate's earlier comment, as his guard to protect his alpha rose up a notch

Gibbs nodded, before getting out and slamming his car door, not only to help announce their arrival but to allow the tension that was building up in his inner wolf out just a fraction. The new alpha glared at the team for just a moment before storming off, being quickly followed by the other male, that Gibbs recognised from their last visit as Tim's father. All four agents sniffed the air without even thinking

"There's been another pack in the area" Kate stated, as she picked up a scent that wasn't recognised.

"Yes and they were here in large numbers, the other scent, which I assume is the McGee's is a lot weaker, so I'm guessing only our agent was present at the time" Ziva said as she was the only one not know the McGee scent

"Correct on both accounts" Gibbs said, he however picked up the fear that the young McGee was so busy trying to keep under wraps, and had seemed to go unnoticed by the older McGee's. Before anything else could be said Tim stood gingerly, his whole body aching from the earlier assault. Taking only a couple of limp steps before Gibbs raised his hand indicating him to stop as the team made its way over to him instead.

"Hi" Tim smiled softly, trying to appear calm

"McGee?" Gibbs questioned looking at the young agent and the man his inner wolf wanted to claim badly as his mate

"The dead marine's a John Shawl, command….." Tim started his reported, still trying to control the confused feelings his inner wolf was sending his brain, that seem to, suddenly, go into overload upon seeing the team leader, only to find a finger place over his mouth stopping him. The finger then slid down and under his chin turning his face left and right, as Gibbs took in the full extent of his visible injuries. Closer now the other members of the team also noticed Tim's unusual dishevel appearance, including his ripped shirt

"What the hell happened to you man?" Tony demanded, completely not caring about the case, he knew of his alpha had an interest in this young wolf, though he wasn't really sure why - as to Tony he seemed nothing particularly special - but right now an injured wolf, pack member or not meant that Tim was more important than a dead marine at least as far as Tony was concerned.

"It's nothing" Tim replied trying to get away from the scrutiny he was feeling

"This is not nothing" Ziva stated as she pointed to the blood seeping through the cut in Tim's trousers that looked like a small knife wound, on Tim's Calf.

"Sit" Gibbs instructed as he pushed Tim backwards and then down onto the crate he left just moments before "Kate get the first aid kit" he took hold of Tim's leg lifting it up onto his knee as he knelt down

"Agent Gibbs…." Tim protested

"Your hurt and this needs a bandage, I take it you still haven't changed?" Gibbs explained and queried at the same time, knowing full well that if Tim had changed the cut would already be healed or healing.

Tim hung his head sadly "No" he admitted in a barely orderable whisper filled with shame

"Hey, there nothing wrong with you, just because you haven't changed" Gibbs growled

"Tell that to Uncle Michael" Tim retorted without thinking

If any of his pack or team had talked to Gibbs like that he would have head slapped them – hard – but Tim wasn't part of his pack so he had no jurisdiction over the young man other than his position as team leader and Kate's arrival with the first aid kit put a stop to that.

Ripping away the trousers Gibbs cursed when he saw the long jagged cut on Tim's right calf "Who did this?" He demanded

"There's a new pack in the area, arrived shortly after your last visit. It's a large one, and they want to add this area to their existing domain as it has more woodland" Tim explained

"Can't your Grandfather negotiate?" Tony questioned without thinking, immediately regretting it when a sadness filled Tim's eyes before he quickly looked away from them, but not quick enough for them not to notice him blinking hard to stop the tears from falling.

"He's dead?" Gibbs asked softly

"Uncle Karl and Grandpa were murder, a couple of weeks ago, whilst hunting, I found their bodies, early the next morning, down near the creek, when I went for a walk"

"Murdered? How?" Questioned Ziva

Tim didn't answer straight away, in fact he looked like he was going to be sick as the memories resurfaced "They'd been ripped apart limb by limb"

"Oh Tim, I'm sorry" Kate sympathised as she sat down on the edge of the crate and wrapped an arm round his shoulder pulling him into a gentle hug

"The other pack" Tony queried needing clarification

"Yeah, I could smell them all over the place, made me want to hurl" Tim laughed shakily

"What's been done about it?" Gibbs questioned

"Not much, Uncle Michael's sons are both at university, I haven't changed yet - even though I'm older - so I'm no good in a fight and Uncle Karl's three sons aren't even of age, so they don't even know what they really are yet"

"So that just leaves your Uncle Michael, who's the new alpha and your father" Gibbs stated as the full extent of the problem revealed itself

"Yeah"

"So this happened between your calling in the dead marine and our arrival" Tony said guessing at how recent the injuries really were

"I arrived on the scene, called you guys and started working on documenting the evidence when they came out of nowhere. Err they weren't all in human form so I knew who they were, but there were just so many of them…." Tim's voice trailed off.

"How many?" Tony questioned without thinking

"Well gee Tony I really didn't get time to ask if I could do a head count!" Tim retorted sullenly

"A rough ball park" Tony pushed

"At least twenty" Tim responded

"Did they say anything?" Kate asked

"Enough" Tim said without elaborating

"McGee" Gibbs pushed

"They attacked me, the whole time telling me how they were looking forward to taking my ass, whether or not I was turned, and making me their packs' slave, they said that my 'talent' was something they needed"

"Talent?" Tony asked but his question went unanswered as Daniel McGee's voice filtered into Tim's head

[_Not happening son_] Tim looked up to see his father and uncle approaching the group. Having heard the conversation his nephew had been having with the other pack Michael face was filled with concerned

[_You hide this? Why didn't you tell us, Timothy?_] Michael admonished questioningly, feeling guilty for hitting his nephew, now he knew what had really happened and that there was more of the other pack there than he had realised

[_You have enough problems to deal with right now Sir_] Tim replied respectfully [_and they can't hear us_]

"You're right son, we're being rude Agent Gibb, we apologise" Daniel stated as he held his hand out to shake the over man's hand

"No need, your father informed us of your – shall we say – unique communication method" Gibbs replied shaking Daniels hand

"You should have at least told us how many there were Tim and your inner wolf betrays you Gibbs" Michael stated causing Tim to blush as he made the connection to what was being implied through hearing his uncle's thoughts

[_Uncle!_] Tim exasperated, there was no way Gibbs thought of him like that

Raising an eyebrow at his nephew Michael turned to him "Now whose being rude?"

"I'm Sorry, Sir" Tim mumbled immediately lowering his eyes, however his uncle stop him by simply placing his hand lightly on his nephew's bruised cheek

"We are all learning to deal with this Timothy, but your father wants you safe, as do I, so as I see it we have three options" Michael stated

"Michael?" Daniel queried

"Well I hadn't actually intended to discuss this right now but here goes. Option one, if it's alright with Agent Gibbs - which I'm sure it will be - once they wrap things up here, Timothy will go back to DC with them, whilst you and the rest of our pack take up our distant cousin's offer and join their pack" Michael explained, a brief smile ghosted cross his face when he felt Gibbs inner wolf happily agreeing with this idea, as Gibbs just gave a slight smile and a brief nod to show his agreement

"What…..No!" Tim exclaimed astounded at what his uncle had decided for him

"If we decide on that option it will be for the best Timothy, from what Daniel tells me the Gibbs pack is large, you'll have better protection with them"

"But…..what about you?"

"A pack can't have two Alpha Timothy you know this" Michael said before cupping Tim's face in his hands

"You're going to sacrifice yourself…No uncle please" Tim started protesting only to be cut off by his uncle

"Option Two you still go with Gibbs and we gather the remaining pack and head to Australia, there's still has some unclaimed territories up for grabs so it will be a good chance to start over"

"What….Why can't I go with you?"

"Because you need protecting, and we are now too small of a pack to do that anymore" Daniel explained

"Why does everyone always make such a fuss about needing to protect me?" Tim queried clearly confused and embarrassed by the fuss, it was obvious to the others that this was something that came up frequently much to his annoyance.

"The night before you're Grandfather died he told me something, something your father already knew"

"What?" Tim asked looking from one man to another for answers

"You have your great uncle's ability, it is rare amongst wolves and it's why that other pack wants you, especially once you've turned but even if you don't"

"Okay you're really going to have to tell us what this talent is" Tony said in frustration

"It's not a Talent as such, once Tim turns, he will be an Omega" Michael stated factually


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Two**

Half an hour later and team Gibbs were working the crime scene after hearing the announcement Gibbs realised that the McGee's needed time to talk and respectfully gave them the space to do so, by get his team working on the case in hand, which they had now nearly finished processing thanks to the work McGee had already done.

"Wow" Tony stated as he saddled up besides Gibbs "an Omega. That's, that's rare"

"Very" Gibbs agreed with a nod, "It will be an honoured for our pack to not only have his presence but to protect Tim"

"Yes but what type of Omega is he? A true or a standard?" Kate questioned

"More likely a standard, though either way it will be a risk" Ziva stated watching Tim as he argued openly with both his father and his alpha, seemingly getting more frustrated by the moment

"I'm not so sure and risk is nothing we're not use to Ziva" Kate bristled

"So they never said what the third option is" Tony said questioningly changing the topic quickly

"Too stay, fight and die as a pack" Gibbs replied

**NCIS**

Michael smirked, from where he was watching, team Gibbs as he split his attention between them and his nephew. Michael knew full well that Gibbs understood the situation and could hear him explaining the last option to the present members of his pack, he could also sense Gibb inner battle with his desire to do more than just protect his nephew, but right now he needed to focus more on his nephew.

It was taking a long time to talk his nephew down from the third option and the other members of the pack weren't helping by protesting wildly, especially as they could tell he had already chosen the first option, even his sons had scream at him when they heard his thoughts, but he over ruled all of them, and reluctantly one by one they had fallen in line as they accepted his possible fate, even if they didn't like. Tim on the other hand was proving more of a challenge.

[I don't need protecting am a federal agent for crying out load!] Tim continued complaining, trying to get the packs discussion turned in to a more private one way from the ears of Gibbs and his team, even though he already knew the argument was lost. He had heard his cousins' thoughts including the ones they had tried to mask, which was the one thing they didn't realise, unlike the rest of the pack, Tim could hear them and it hurt.

Guilt had flooded his emotions, in the moments after his uncle had made his announcement. It only intensified on hearing his cousins and didn't subside during the heated arguments that had taken place since. He seemed to be losing his ability to think straight and a strange sensation started building within him.

"Oh my god Timothy – no son, not now, not here!" Daniel McGee protested as he suddenly became aware of what was about to happen. His concern cut across the open space reaching the ears of the others and the agents turned in time to see Tim shudder uncontrollably as his first shift started to take hold.

Unable to prevent what was happening, Daniel and Michael moved to support their young pack member, as Gibbs and the rest of his team hurried over to offer the little support they could, by forming a human wall to enable some privacy. A wolf's first change was always the hardest and most painful, and Tim was unprepared for its unexpected and captivating hold, not only due to the fact it was happening so suddenly, but because a first change usually only happened around the time of a new moon, which was over a week away.

Tim fell to the ground as his muscle and tendons contorted, before reforming and stretching into a new shape and a new wolf was born. Light golden hair was, at first, all the surrounding group could see, a whimper escaped as Tim finally moved and looked up at the surrounding group completely unfocused.

"Oh son" Daniel stated softly, his voice full of pride and sadness at the same time, as he ruffled his child's hair as large green eyes finally refocused and looked up at him. Gibbs knelt down next to Dan McGee to offer more support.

"Tim" Gibbs said softly to gain his attention, Tim turned and whimpered as the movement felt strange, however the moment Tim's eyes meet his, Gibbs felt Tim's wolf answer the imprint Gibbs wolf had sent the last time the team where in Norfolk, it was instantly overlaid with Tim's own imprint which his Gibbs wolf immediately accepted. Several things then happened simultaneously

"My mate" Gibbs gasped low enough that only the McGee's heard him

"Wow" Kate stated surprised from where she and the others had been subtly watching, still making up a human wall.

"Oh come on Kate you've must have seen a wolf imprint before" Tony said sarcastically not fully understanding what Kate was referring too or what he had just seen himself, after all males only imprint on females and vice a verse, didn't they?

"Of course I have Tony – I've just never witnessed a double imprint before" Kate responded, just before she realised what she had let slip

"Double imprint?" Tony questioned clearly confused

"Tell him, Kate" Gibbs growled "You've been dying too for weeks"

However before Kate could say a word, Dan McGee launched himself at Gibbs "You imprinted on my son!" Snarling and grabbing at him, sending them both flying backwards towards the ground

Both Tony and Michael moved to stop the fight that was about to ensue, but everyone's attention was suddenly back on Tim who had gotten to his feet when the commotion started only to howl in pain and full back heavily to the ground on his right side

"Gibbs, he's hurt more than he informed us" Ziva stated clearly alarmed as she knelt down before running her hand over the area just below the front left leg, only to have Tim howl a seconded time, before he turned his focus directly to her snarling. Ziva immediately realised her mistake and removed her hand

"I'm sorry McGee" Ziva said moving her hand to the front of his face, Tim allowing the comfort offered, whimpering in response as the three older men once again knelt down around Tim

"How bad is it Ziva" Gibbs questioned, not able to keep the concern for his new, but yet to be claimed, mate out of his voice

"I believe he has a several crack and may be a couple of broken ribs"

"He's been in pain the whole time and never said anything!" Tony exasperated

"That's my son for you" Dan McGee replied without even looking up from where he watched a Tim nuzzled his face into Gibbs hand, which had now replaced Ziva's "He always seems to manage to hide things from us"

"Looks like the decisions been made for us" Michael stated plainly referring to the imprinting they had just witnessed

"What?" Daniel startled as he snapped his attention to his Alpha

"Tim goes with his mate, and the rest of us go to Australia"

[Uncle….] Tim tried to protest, only to remember he couldn't be heard. The whole pack knew, and Tim had been informed upon reaching the age, that they lost all of their abilities for a while after the first shift into a wolf took place, in fact it took several shifts before the abilities started to come back and would be even longer until he would be able to communicate outwardly again as wolf and human, though the others member of the pack would still able to talk to him.

"Right now Tim can't argue" Michael stated almost triumph-full before he turned to Gibbs and his team to explain what he meant realising they didn't understand when he saw the shocked and quizzed looks they gave him "We lose are abilities for a while when we first turn, it will be several days, maybe even a couple of weeks before he'll get them back"

Michael then seemed to suddenly sense something and sniffed the air "and I smell company coming"

"Where's Tim's car?" Gibbs questioned as he realised they needed to act fast, lifting Tim as gently as he could, shaking his head at the weightlessness of his mate, in wolf form.

"The brown one over there" Dan responded, as he point out an old brown car, that definitely looked like it had seen better days due to the fact that it was covered in rust, he may not like what had happen between his son and Gibbs, but the need to protect his son overwrote everything else

"Tony, Kate, Ziva finish wrapping this up and get the hell out of here" Gibbs barked

"What about you, boss?" Tony immediately question his Beta position kicking in

"I'm going now, with Tim" Nodding his head towards Tim's car as he started walking

"What about Tim's things?" Ziva questioned

"We can get them packed up and sent to you, if you give us an address" Michael informed her as he open the back door of Tim's car and helped Gibbs lay Tim across the back seat, before covering him with a light blanket that Dan had snatch from the green vehicle and handed to him, only to receive a confused look from Tim

"It will be a couple of hours, at least, before you turn back Timothy, and when you do you'll be as naked as the day you were born, and although I'm sure agent Gibbs won't mind, others might" Michael smirked as he explained, before he moved back out and closed the door, then hand over the keys to Gibbs

"Did you see?" he questioned after making sure he was out of earshot of the younger members of team Gibbs

"Yes" Gibbs replied, his mind awash with the realisation of what he had just seen and what it actually meant

"So he's a true Omega, just as his grandfather thought he would be. I'm relaying on you to take good care of Timothy in both forms, agent Gibbs, don't let him or us down"

Gibbs looked back at his mate, already out for the count on the back seat of the car "I'll keep him, safe I promise you that one alpha to another" Gibbs stated with authority, whilst he grabbed a pair of jeans from Tim's go back, which had been in the trunk of the cars and putting them on the front seat. Climbing into the old vehicle, he gunned it to life and before driving off without so much as a glance backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Three**

As Gibbs drove, he occasionally used the back mirror to glance over the sleeping and healing form of his wolf mate. They had been on the road for just on two hours, with no sign of having been followed, well unless you counted the car filled with three agents, almost immediately behind, which had caught up with them less than thirty minutes into the drive, making Gibbs guess that it was Ziva driving.

Gibbs had made several calls whilst driving, including making sure his agents and the older McGee's had made a clean get away, getting things set up and arranged back at the main house as well at NCIS headquarters. So now it was time to start focusing again on his newly turned wolf mate. Within the next forty minutes they would be entering his pack territory and fifteen minutes after that they would be in the area known as the safe zone, which on its outskirts held the cottage that Gibbs planned on using with Tim to start the claiming ceremony.

A few moments later when he glanced back again he noticed two green human eyes staring back at him, as Tim made an effort to sit up, Gibbs smirked at the sight of him, but pulled his attention back to the road as he manoeuvred the car over to the soft verge. Grabbing the jeans, he had gotten out of Tim's bag earlier, off the front passenger seat he handed them too Tim, before pulling out his phone.

"Here put these on, then climb out and get in the front here, we have stuff to discuss" He told him cryptically, Tim simply did as he was told without question not really registering that Gibbs hadn't given him any boxers, which didn't sit well with Gibbs, but he realised Tim was probably in a daze over what had happened in the last few hours. What he didn't understand or realise was that Tim was the missing something he considered normal - even if no one else did - the ever presence of his family that he was used to.

"Tony….."

**NCIS**

Tony snapped his phone shut satisfied at all the responses he had received, accept one, and even though both Kate and Ziva had backed him up on that call, the person on the other end simply refused to believe what they had just been told. However, Tony realised there was nothing he could do about that right now, so he wasn't even going to bother to try.

"We are to follow Gibbs to the cottage and wait outside" He informed the others in the car as he relayed the earlier conversation he'd had with his alpha. "Vance will send someone out from another team to collect the evidence"

"So we just sit outside?" Ziva questioned in disbelief

"Yes" Tony replied not giving any more details

"Why?" Ziva pushed

"Because Ziva, Gibbs is going to the cottage to initiate the claiming ceremony" Kate replied

"The what?" Ziva asked

"Sorry forgot you do things differently in Israel" Kate apologised

"It is not my fault that we have no time for ceremonies and the like" Ziva exasperated as she swerved round yet another car that was, in her mind at least, getting in the way.

"Okay then, calm down and let us explain it to you" Tony offered, as Gibbs vehicle suddenly pulled over to the kerb "What the….." Ziva manoeuvred to follow Gibbs to the side of the road and as soon as the car stopped all three agent made to get out the car just as Tony's phone rang, gaining their attention

"Boss?...You sure, oh okay" Tony responded to whatever he was being told, whilst quietly signalling to the girls to stay put, before shutting his phone.

Moments later they saw Tim in his human form gingerly stepping out from the back passenger seat of the vehicle in nothing but a pair of jeans, stretching his legs a bit before opening front passenger seat door and getting back in, before the car pulled back out into the road.

"So he's healed then" Kate surmised, smiling please that Tim would no longer be in pain

"Explain this ceremony thing" Ziva requested as she pulled out, without giving way to a car that was about to pass them

"How about you just concentrate on driving for now and we'll explain it once we get to the cottage in one piece" Kate suggested

"I think you meant_** if **_Kate _**if**_" Said Tony

**NCIS**

After five minutes of driving in total silence, since Tim had moved to the front passenger seat, Gibbs had had enough so he pulled back over to the kerb and looked at his mate, who had spent the whole time looking out of the passenger window.

"Talk to me" he stated firmly in order to gain Tim's attention

It worked - in a way - as Tim turned but said nothing, trying to get Gibbs to understand without words by just looking at him, for Gibbs the look he received took his breath away. Tim's face was a sea of emotion in which he looked totally lost. Finally realising it wasn't enough Tim started to talk and when he did speak it was soft and empty, what was said tore at depths Gibbs heart.

"I can't feel them, for the first time since I was ten I can't feel them or anyone around me and I can't talk to them, by the time my abilities come back they're be gone – moved to Australia, we can't use our abilities at that kind of distance. It's going to be like when Grandpa and Uncle Karl died." Tim tried to reason, the emotion of talking about their deaths revealing its self in the change of tone in his voice "That morning I woke early and it was odd not to feel their presence, I instantly knew something was wrong, but didn't realise that it meant they were dead"

Gibbs finally understood what Tim was going through, it wasn't just the normal emotions that came with the first change into a wolf, it was so much more and there was little he could do to help, so he did the only thing he could and probably the only thing that really mattered right now as he pulled Tim into a strong but comforting hug, hoping against hope that it would help ground his new mate.

**NCIS**

Ziva swore loudly when the brown vehicle Gibbs was driving pulled into the kerbside again, but as a diligent wolf and team member she followed suit and pulled the sedan over to the side just a couple of inches shy of Tim's car

"Now what!" she practically shouted in frustration

"You don't remember your first turning?" Kate asked, her voice filled with disbelief. Ziva sighed as she realised that Kate and Tony where not aware of her full history

"I was born as a wolf" She informed them

"Wow, really?" Tony enquired in shock

"Yes Tony" Ziva exasperated "My mother went into labour whilst she was in her wolf form, actually it is customary for this to happen in Israel, all of my siblings were born this way also, so in answer to your question Kate, I have never actually experienced what you all refer to as a first turning"

"Well let's just say that the after effects when you turn back to being human the first time can be a little overwhelming, so I expect that is what's going on right now, though I suppose we should check" Kate explained, but when she moved to get her phone out Tony stopped her

"No Kate, you're more than likely right, let's just give them a few more minutes, I'm sure if we're needed Gibbs will let us know" Tony said vividly remembering his own experience, feeling somewhat protective of the young man as he also recalled what the McGee alpha had said just before Tim was put in the back of his own car "Besides I think it might be something to do with the loose of his abilities too"

Seeing understanding flash across the faces of his companions, he forced himself to relax and wait, noting the girls doing the same, when he remember Kate's earlier reaction.

"So Kate why where you so shocked when you saw McGee imprint on Gibbs?" Tony queried "I mean it's not normal for men to imprint on one another, but it's not like you haven't seen an imprint before"

"But it's the first time I've seen a double imprint Tony" Kate replied

"Double what are you talking about?" Tony questioned in disbelief before he remembered Gibbs words at the time "You mean Gibbs imprinted on McGee? When?"

"Yes I saw it happen the last time we were in Norfolk"

"Gibbs imprint on an unturned wolf?" Ziva queried

"Yes which in itself is rare, but I guess it might have something to do with Tim being an Omega"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Tony demanded angry

"First of all Tony I wasn't aware I had to, secondly I didn't know Tim was an Omega at the time and last but by no means least because Gibbs ordered me not to" Kate snapped back

"Forewarned is forearmed Kate, if I had known about the imprint I could have arranged some sort of discreet protection for the kid" Tony blew out in frustration

"What's done is thru" Ziva stated pulling face as she realised what she said wasn't quite right

"What's done is done" Kate and Tony corrected in unison

**NCIS**

Finally Tim moved within Gibbs hug, pulling back slightly, indicating with his body that he was ready to be released from the hold, so the older man released him slowly, before taking Tim's face in his hands and looking directly into his eyes.

"They're not dead, and you'll still be able to talk to them, over the phone - as often as you want, I know it won't be the same but it will be better than nothing" Gibbs reassured, before lightly teasing him "Besides by the time you have settled into your new surrounding you'll have a much larger family to contend with"

That got Gibbs rewarded with a slight smile and he turned his attention to start the car back up again before driving off "Okay time to get moving - now I know you're dealing with a lot right now but there is something we need to take care before I can introduce you to the rest of the pack - do you know about claiming ceremonies?"

"Not really, as we we're such a small pack we didn't go in for all the rituals large packs use" Tim replied a little nervously "but Grandpa did use to tell me stories when I was young – fairy tales and the like for our kind – even if I wasn't aware of it at the time, some of those had grand ceremonies in, but there was never really any detail"

"Okay well as you're about to join a large pack…" Gibbs started

"How large exactly?" Tim butted in without thinking and it made Gibbs realise that Tim knew nothing about his pack

"Well let's see in total there's around a hundred no make that a hundred and twenty of us" Gibbs answered before laughing as he side glanced Tim to see the shocked look on his face "Yeah it can get pretty intense, but not all the pack members are together at the same time, actually there's about fifty or sixty that tend to come and go as they please. They were smaller packs that joined ours for the safety it brought them, but they still like the feeling of some independence"

"Then there's the servant families, there's about twenty or so of them, they have their own accommodations just down the road, and the rest of the main pack is actually made up of several packs that formed one group about thirty or so years ago, along with a few strays that have now become stayers, so that's around forty/forty five wolves. However my inner circle is made up of just ten of us, two of which come and go on missions I send them on or as in Kort's case his work does, plus me and now you"

"Oh…..okay"

Gibbs smirked "Now because I'm the alpha and you're a man, there's a lot more to the claiming ceremony, and them excepting you as my mate, than there would be normally." Seeing the worry creep onto Tim's face Gibbs moved quickly to reassure and explain, "Don't worry, they're going to except you - we just need to do the seconded part of the claiming ceremony in front of as many of the group, as soon as possible after we arrive, and as luck would have it this weekend just happens to be our monthly meeting so there should be at least eighty if not more of the group there. The third part can be done either just in front of my inner circle, expect Kort he's away on business at the moment, or in front of who's ever there. As for the first part, like in all consensual claiming ceremonies, that will be done in private"

"Okay so what are all these parts?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Four**

As soon as they entered the small cottage and shut the door behind them Gibbs ordered Tim to remove his jeans, hesitating at the thought of being naked in front of a near stranger Tim froze.

"I said remove your Jeans" Gibbs growled as he leaned in pushing Tim back against the wall behind and effectively pinning him in. Swallowing hard at the intensity of both Gibbs demand and evident lust Tim started undoing his Jeans, his nerves getting the better of him as he fiddled with the buttons.

Of course Gibbs had explained what was going too happened, but it didn't stop the anxiety that swelled in him the moment the car had pulled to a stop in front of the cottage. A battle was ragging between his human and wolf side for dominance, his wolf finally winning out, with a triumph-full internal shout as the Jeans finally tumbled to the ground and Tim felt Gibbs mouth take his with force.

Gibbs could see the inner battle and knew the moment the inner wolf won and smiled, watching as the jeans fell to the ground giving him the opportunity to see his mate's full human nakedness for the first time, before capturing his mouth hard. Claiming a mate wasn't about making love it was about dominance, Gibbs not only as Alpha, but the first one to imprint needed to ensure that Tim's wolf understood who was in control of this relationship.

As Tim groaned softly and opened his mouth slightly, Gibbs forced his tongue in, whilst grabbing at the metal device, placed there purposefully by one of his inner circle, from the small side table next to them. Taking hold of Tim's shaft in one hand, Gibbs position the cock ring before gently manoeuvring it into place, eliciting a gasp from the young man.

Gibbs pulled away slightly and admired him "Your turn is later, remember? Right now you get to have me in you" receiving just a shaky nod as a response Gibbs understood the nervousness the younger man was feeling so he coaxed him gently "Hey it alright, yes it's going to hurt, being that you're a virgin – in every sense of the word, but you'll heal quickly and we have plenty of time for proper love making later, when all the ceremonial stuff's over with okay?"

Tim felt himself blush with embarrassment as Gibbs talked of his virginity, there was no denying it – he'd never even been kissed by a girl before now, yet alone a man and here he was getting all hot and bothered, loosing himself in a sea of emotions, with his inner wolf jumping for joy, as Gibbs hand continued to massage his enlarging shaft. Suddenly he felt Gibbs spin him around so he was now facing the wall, natural instinct seemed to take over as he forced his butt outward, when he felt the heat of Gibbs shaft brush against his back.

Gibbs marvelled at the instinctive behaviour of his mate and the trust Tim was showing him by willingly manoeuvring himself into a position so Gibbs could take him. Gibbs only regret was that due to what this was, it meant taking his mate with no preparation, which intern meant hurting him. So he took a moment to move himself into position before carefully and slowly entering into him. Tim may have gasped in pain at the movement but the tightness of his new mate, brokered pure pleasure in the older man as he stilled for a moment to allow Tim to breathe through the pain that had just been caused before he started thrusting against him in short bursts.

Tim felt Gibbs shaft enter him and a spasm of pain shot through his body, much to the disgust of his human side - that was being overruled so forcefully by the wolf within. Soon Gibbs was thrusting against him, starting with short burst which grew in intensity until he was rocking Tim full force against the wall. Tim's own shaft continued to be massaged by Gibbs hand and ached at the fact that the cock ring was stopping him from coming. Gibbs other arm appeared at the side of Tim's face as he felt Gibbs nuzzle and scrape his teeth against his shoulder at the bottom of his neck.

"Bite me" Gibbs instructed as he bite down hard on Tim with his elongated canines, Tim didn't need telling twice, as he had felt his own canines length when Gibbs had brushed his teeth over his skin moments before, so he bite down on the upper part of Gibbs arm as instructed.

Gibbs slammed harder into Tim, once he had bitten into the flesh that made the crux between the neck and shoulder, his cum was imminent and he knew that Tim was also nearing the end of his endurance, due to the fact that it was his first time. Tim started breathing hard as he continued his own bite on Gibbs arm, the pain was overwhelming, suddenly he felt a new sensation of something wet and warm filling him as Gibbs growl loudly sending shivers through him. The two men slumped heavily against the wall breathing hard.

"You did well my mate" Gibbs breathed into Tim's ear, having released his shoulder "now lay down, on your front and relax whilst I finish this part of the claiming ceremony" Tim didn't argue at the instruction, in fact he allowed Gibbs to help him move, having found his legs a little un-cooperative, onto the wooden floor of the cottage, face down as Gibbs had told him. Gibbs stood himself so that his feet where either side of Tim's hips, taking a moment to admire the view, his shaft twitched in appreciation and he knew that this part was going to be easy.

**NCIS**

Tony finished explaining the first part of the ceremony to Ziva and was just about to start on what would happen next when Kate interrupted.

"You missed a bit Tony." she stated factually.

"No I didn't, like I was saying once Gibbs does the deed we all head to the big house and we all get to eat a nice banquet – shame this is happening at the time we usually have our pack's monthly weekend met, because I bet it means that Gibbs will role it all into one and we won't get to have a separate one."

"Typical Tony only thinking of your stomach, as usual, and you did missed the part, were because Tim is a man and Gibbs is the Alpha, meaning Gibbs has to ejaculate himself over him."

"Yuck, that disgusting." Ziva spat.

"It's customary" Kate retorted "Tim then has to 'wear' Gibb ejaculation for the entire banquet, after which the second part of the ceremony will take place."

"What does that involved?" Ziva queried, but Kate just smiled at her without answering.

**NCIS**

Tim had felt a warm wet substance pouring onto his back, a few moments before he felt Gibbs hands starting to rub the liquid over him. The hands moved over his body slowly caressing and massaging him as they did so. As soon as his back, arms and buttocks had been covered Gibbs rolled Tim over and went through the same process again on the upper half of his front body. Whilst his inner wolf relished the feeling it was giving him, Tim human side wasn't at all happy, however neither man said anything, until Gibbs sat and pulled Tim up so he could cuddle up against him.

Gibbs enjoyed the feel of his mate under his hands as he caressed every part of his back, okay the buttocks hadn't been strictly necessary but he wanted to feel the tender skin that made up his mates perfect behind. After he turned Tim over he again noticed the inner battle that was still going on within him, so he made quick work off the ejaculation and massage on Tim's chest and stomach, before he pulled Tim into a cuddle removing the cock ring in the process.

"How's the bite?" Gibbs asked – it was time to find out exactly how much Tim knew about mating wolves.

"It's a little sore, but I can feel it healing already – can I ask you something?

"Of course."

"What do the bites do? Are they significant in anyway?"

"Let me ask you something first - How much about this sort of thing did your family teach you growing up?"

"We weren't really taught anything, Grandpa believed that we should only be told specifics once we had actually turned, like it was something that we wouldn't cope with otherwise. Dad did tell me some stuff but mostly I just picked up snippets, the odd passing comment and the like." as Tim talked Gibbs realised that he hadn't been told even the mere basics, that everything he knew was based on scraps of information. Gibbs lowered his head so that his forehead rest on the back of Tim left shoulder just for a moment, inwardly groaning, before he raised it back up and answered Tim's question.

"In human form the bites between mates during sexually activities are used to re-enforce the bonding between them, they work at any time, not just in sex, even if it's just one mate biting the other, but they are stronger when both mates bite at the same time, did you feel my excretion into your shoulder?"

"Yes" Tim replied softly, what Gibbs had told him certainly help him understand the strengthening of the bond he felt towards the man.

"If I had bitten you and you were not already born to be a wolf then the amount of excretion could have very different results."

"Different how?"

"Well there's basically three things that can happen to a human if bitten by a wolf, just enough of our venom and it can be used to make that person do the wolves bidding without question, a slave if you like. More than that will likely turn the human into a wolf and too much will kill the human completely."

"When I bite you tonight, when we are wolves, it will be to show everyone that I have dominance over you, that I am the one who has the control in our marriage, because that what the ceremony is, it's the equivalent of a human marriage, we just call it mating. However I doubt very much after tonight I will ever have to bite you like that in wolf form again – unless I just feel like it" Gibbs finished with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you're ever going to do something that will require me to have to reinforce my dominance over you."

"Oh – even though we're both guys? I mean from the little research I managed to do and what I've found out, this" Tim pointed between the two of them "this shouldn't have happened, so I'm guessing there's something wrong with me."

"No Tim there's nothing wrong with you!" Gibbs stated with force, before lowering his tone to a much gentler level "Tell me something Tim - Do you know what the difference is between a standard Omega and a true Omega - like you?"

"No – don't really know what an Omega is, if I'm honest about it." Tim stated uncertainty filling his voice, he really wasn't sure were his mate was going with this.

"I didn't think so, especially after what you've just told me. However, I'm going to start with telling you about the difference between the two Omega's, because explained what an Omega actually is, is complicated and we need more time for that. So I'm guessing the whole time, since I told you about the different stages of the ceremony and whilst we preformed the first part just now, there's been a battle going on inside that head of yours."

Tim turned his turned his head upwards to look at Gibbs and for his part the older man could easily read the 'how the hell did you know that?' look that was written all over his face, sighing briefly and hating to have to be the one to do this Gibbs continued to explain "Okay well, err really your family should have told you this so I'm just going to come out and say it, to get it over with."

The puzzled look Tim sent Gibbs wasn't helping "Unlike a standard Omega the wolf of a true Omega is not the same sex as the human it's within" Gibbs stated as bluntly as he could. Tim stared at his mate with pure disbelief for a few moments before very quickly pulling himself out of Gibbs hold and away from the older man getting up on his feet in the process.

"No…No…That's….Oh god" Tim startled as the realisation dawn of why his inner wolf seemed so contented, manically he started pacing back and forth in the small lounge room they were in.

"Hey it's alright" Gibbs, who had stood up immediately Tim had, stated as he managed to stop Tim and bring him back into a firm hug, not allowing Tim to fight him off.

"How can this be alright?!" Tim was practically shouting "I'm a freak!"

"No! No Tim you're not a freak and don't you ever let me hear you say that again" Gibbs stated firmly, he wasn't going to let Tim beat himself up over this, wrapping his arms even more firmly around the young man.

"But how can you even stand to look at me?" Tim questioned despairingly looking at the floor.

"When my inner wolf recognised you as my mate, it probably recognised the female wolf you held within you, and it didn't matter that you were a man, when a wolf takes a mate by imprinting it doesn't care about the human aspect, your family should have told you this, and so much more, everything about our culture should have been explained to you before now."

Shifting his right hand up to Tim's face Gibbs lifted Tim's chin to enable him to look into his eyes "I guess subconsciously my wolf has been communicating the information to me since our first meeting, because when you turned and I saw you as a wolf for the first time, I wasn't really that surprised, just blown over by the beauty of the animal within you."

"So doing all this, as a man, and showing you off as a man in the second part of the ceremony doesn't bother me, and it shouldn't you either, because when we change for the final part of the ceremony everyone, and I mean everyone, will not only see how beautiful you are, but what you are and they'll understand what it means for our pack. If they don't like it to hell with them, you're my mate and that's all that matters."

"Is…is that why the…the other pack...want to…you know…" Tim struggled with the words unable to get the question out, so Gibbs guessing at what the question may have been answered slowly, trying to control his anger at the thought of the other packs actions.

"No Tim, they're Alpha may have sense you omega status, as it is something only Alpha's can, but he wouldn't have known about you're true omega any more than I did, but by then I had already imprinted on you, once a wolf's imprinted another wolf can't break it, you still would have been my mate" Gibbs sensed Tim relax briefly for a moment, it was obvious his mate was thinking back over the morning events, before the next question came stammering out.

"Then why….did they…they go….on….on about…."again the words failed as Tim shuddered through the memories of the beating he had received and what could have happened if the alpha of the other pack had been present, looking up confused he re-laid that information to his mate "The alpha…he wasn't…he wasn't there."

"That would be the reason why nothing other than the beating and verbal insinuations took place. You must have crossed paths with their packs Alpha some when without realising it, he may have tried to imprint on you and failed. I don't think the attack was planned especially if the Alpha wasn't with them, if he had been you would have been taken back to their liar. He must have made them aware of your Omega status and as a pack they wanted you because of it, so they decide to have some fun at your expense, nothing more than that Tim. Some packs just don't appreciate the rarity of an omega, and use Omega's very badly."

"I don't understand"….Tim voice was growing lower and Gibbs knew he needed to explain things better, but he really wasn't the best person to explain the different status's within a pack, especially not a rare status like an Omega.

"I'll let Ducky and Vance explain this to you at a later date, right now all you need to know is that you're safe and as your mate and Alpha I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, my pack will treat you with the respect that you deserve, not only for being my mate but for your Omega status."

Tim drank in Gibbs words finding solace and comfort within them, his inner wolf also coaxing the human mind with reassurance whilst continuing to bristle with pride at the control it had managed to gain, over the human side, within only few hours.

"Come on lets go get the rest of this over with" Gibbs stated as he took hold of Tim's hand before whilst grabbing their clothes off the floor.

Once they were dressed, Tim still only in jeans, the pair walked out the cottage with Gibbs still firmly holding Tim's hand. Gibbs noticed the sedan and the none, to subtle way that his first Beta checked his and Tim's mating status. Instantly he decided to give his team a small show of their own, after having made them wait outside whilst he and Tim had undertaken the first part of the claiming ceremony, so when they reach the car Gibbs spun Tim round to face him pinning him to the side of the vehicle and kissing him hard.

To Tim the kiss seemed to last an eternity, even though his human side was still reeling from what he had just been told a short few minutes ago, it somehow felt right and he allowed himself to get swept up in the kiss, without a care in the world about who may be watching.

**NCIS**

Tony, Kate and Ziva watched as the two men exited the small cottage, Gibbs firmly hold Tim's hand as they walked to the car. Tony rolled down the window and sniffed at the air.

"Tony!" Kate exasperated at his actions.

"What, I just making sure that Gibbs is still top wolf - even with his mate." Tony stated playfully innocent as the grouped watched Gibbs push Tim up against the car before firmly kissing him hard, knowing full well his team was watching.

"Oh well that's just hot." Kate stated as the image burned into her memory.

"For once I would have to agree." Ziva replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Five**

From the cottage the drive to the mansion house, the pack liar, was short. During the ride Tim expressed concern over the number of people Gibbs had informed him would be there, not knowing how large the house actually was and his reaction on seeing the place was timeless - the house was huge – in actual fact it wasn't just a house it was a mansion, the largest Tim had ever seen. Gibbs smirked and quickly rattle off a few facts about the place.

"Okay so I may have forgotten to mention that the house has well over a hundred bedrooms in a multitude of different sized suites, and then there's the grand hall, entrance hall, conference room and various other smaller meeting rooms along with a library, gym and an indoor swimming pool"

If Tim's eyes could get any wider they'd probably would have fallen out of their sockets, completely unable to speak, taking in the impressive building as he got out the vehicle, totally forgetting the events that were going to have to take place over the next few hours.

Gibbs just grinned as he took in his mates reaction, Tim hadn't even noticed the small band of people waiting for them at the entrance, who all subtly sniffed the air to pick up his scent and that of Gibb's ejaculation. So Gibbs walked round the vehicle and started stirring Tim to them, he was a little miffed to see that not one but two of the inner circle members were missing. Kort was expected to be, as he was away on official wolf business, but Franks not being there annoyed him. It was time for met and great, along with show and tell. Tony, Kate and Ziva immediately fell into step, just a couple of paces behind the pair.

Vance, Fornell, Sacks, Ducky and Palmer where all waiting for the group to arrive, everything Gibbs had instructed them to do, in the earlier phone conversations, had been taken care of. It was going to be a big occasion, their Alpha had finally taken a mate and this was something that the whole pack had waited quite some time for, though truth be told some longer than others. The fact that his mate was a male was not what they had been expecting, but they had had the time to deal with that since the earlier phone calls, it may not sit well, and for some of the other pack members it would be a problem, but as far as this group were concerned they were happy if their Alpha was happy and looking at the man right now they could easily tell he was happy.

"Okay Tim, these are the members of my inner circle that I told you about remember?" As they came to a stop in front of the group Gibbs started to explain and gained a small nod from his mate "Firstly let me introduce you to Leon – you'll know him better as Director Vance, but in our pack he's my second Beta"

Again Tim acknowledge the information with a small nod, before extending his hand "Hello Director"

Vance smiled at the formality Tim used, and registered the nervousness that appeared to take hold the moment his eyes had landed on the greeting party, he excepted the offered hand with a smile and replied "That's only used at work, here you can call me Vance or Leon, which ever you prefer" smiling back Tim relaxed a little, if everyone was this friendly then it would be a lot easier than he had been expecting.

Gibbs then introduced Fornell "This is Tobias Fornell, my old friend, we grew up together right here" again there was the nod of acknowledging the information received followed by a handshake, although Fornell didn't actually say anything just tilted his head, and so it went on through the line with either small comments or acknowledgements swapped but handshakes between all were exchanged, until they got to Ducky

"And finally, for now Tim this is Ducky, our ME at work, but our resident doctor for the pack"

"It is a pleasure to meet you young man, know may I ask is it Tim or Timothy"

"Oh, err Timothy but everyone calls me Tim" Tim replied

"Well if you don't mind, being British and of the generation where names were not abbreviated, like they are of today, I will stick to Timothy, know when was the last time you ate young man?"

The talk about food made Tim's stomach decide it had waited long enough to be fed and made its requirement known, much to Tim's embarrassment "Err, been a bit of a busy day, so round eight this morning when I had breakfast" Tim confessed blushing.

"Well then I suggest we continue this inside" Ducky said as he indicated for Tim to make his way into the house

"Where Franks?" Gibbs growled under his breath, as he moved with Tim towards the house "Keeping back the hordes" Fornell stated with a smirk "The announcement that you had finally taken a mate caused quite a stir we have over ninety in attendance"

Tim's footsteps faltered on the news, but Gibbs, none to gently, coaxed him forward laughing lightly to help ease the tension in the air "Come on Tim you're stomach's not going to wait forever and if I know Mrs Parker, she will have pulled out all the trimmings for this banquet"

The group moved easily through the entrance hall towards a large pair of double doors, Vance and Tony moved forward, each pushing a door open and the group walked into the grand hall to be met by a sea of people, who turned and looked at the arriving group, and none to subtly at the young man that was now well and truly at the centre of it.

Some of the men noticeably bristled as they realised from the scenting that Tim was their Alpha's mate, after all Gibbs had only informed his inner circle of the true nature of his mate's sex, as he knew he'd receive their support no matter what and because he wanted to gauge the rest of the packs reaction for himself. The group stopped briefly and talked to another small group whilst Gibbs introduced to Tim as Mike Franks, who just raised his eye at the young man but said nothing.

Slowly Gibbs guided Tim around the room, stopping every now and then to speak with a specific person or small group, the entire time scanning over people faces absorbing their response. There were soft murmuring of 'what about an heir' and 'that's not right' but Gibbs ignored them. Tim, all the while, nervously held on to Gibbs hand and allowed himself to be stirred, taking everything in, acknowledging and smiling as required, but now and again glancing at the long table in the centre of the room full of delicious smelling food that was making his mouth water with anticipation.

Finally as they reach the far end of the hall Gibbs introduced him to the person who had put the magnificent feast together "Tim this is the wonderful Mrs Parker" Gibbs smiled as he lavished praise of the plump woman "and as always you have exceeded yourself"

"Hello, it looks wonderful" Tim stated simply

The woman blushed at the complements she received, before she patted Tim's hand "You're so welcome my dear boy, now what can I get you?"

"Oh – err - well the Ham and Cranberry pie looked really good" Tim replied, not having expected to be waited on, Tony leaned in and gave him a tip-bit of advice "The inner circle and their mates are always served first, then it's a free for all as everyone else helps themselves, go for something else too"

Tim blushed shyly but did as Tony recommended, remembering that one of his favourite cheeses was on the cheese board "and maybe some Edam cheese?"

Mrs Parker just beamed at him, seemingly not noticing what Tony did "Very good my dear, sit down for you do look like you need to, I'll be back in a jiffy"

Tim was stunned as he took his seat next to Gibb "she never asked what you wanted" he stated looking at Gibbs

"Because she knows me well enough not to need to ask" Gibbs told him, as Vance who was now sitting the other side of Tim also commented "Let just say Mrs Parker and her team our very good at what they do, in a few days once you're settled. She will sit down with you and go over your personal likes and dislikes, after that you'll never have to tell her what you want ever again"

"Oh" Tim stated simply as he watched her and a small team of people gathering food from the table, while the rest of the pack waited patiently for the signal from their Alpha that they could help themselves.

A few minutes later and Mrs Parker returned with a large plate fully loaded, handing it to Tim, interrupting him before he could even get a word of his protest, regarding the amount of food, out "You're far too thin and lanky" she stated "Obviously you weren't fat enough before your first turning. Completely stunned by the woman's word, Tim simply blushed and accepted the offering gracefully. Mrs Parker just beam at him, whilst ruffling his hair, before scurrying off

"Don't worry about Mrs Parker, Timothy, she firmly believes that a person should be a least a couple of stone overweight before their first turning, as it is quickly burnt off in the first few changes" Ducky explained upon seeing the worried expression of Tim's face

With all the inner circles meals delivered, that now included Franks, Gibbs gave the signal and Tim watched in disbelief at how quickly the table that had been full of food was emptied.

"Eat Tim" Gibbs reminded him as he dug into his own meal.

**NCIS**

As the meal went on Tim found himself relaxing a bit, and eating far more than he thought he would, as he listened to the group around him talking of this and that, but nothing of particular importance. The main table was cleared and re-laid with desserts and now Tim found himself enjoying Eton Mess and laughing at the group who didn't know how the desert had come to be named that way.

As the meal drew to a close and coffees were served Tim started to get nervous again, more so as he watched the main table get expertly cleared and folded away, to be replaced by an elegant lounger seat placed into the centre of the room. After trading a few glances with his mate Gibbs indicated it was time for the next part of the claiming ceremony to begin. The moment he stood the room became deafly quiet, until Tony broke the tension, as only Tony knew how

"Show time" he stated gleefully, before receiving stern looks from the rest of the inner circle members and a well place smack to the side of the head, as a smattering of laughter was heard and the tension in the room visibly relaxed.

Gibbs gently took hold of Tim's hand pulling him upright, from his current seat, and guided his mate into the centre of the room, softly kissing Tim as he expertly undid Tim's Jeans, letting them drop to the floor, in the process revealing to all that Tim had gone commando style during the banquet. Gibbs sat down straddling the lounger, his long legs planted firmly on either side, with his back resting comfortably against the back of the seat, manoeuvring Tim into the same position, though leaning back against Gibbs rather than the lounger.

Still murmuring reassurance to his nervous mate, Gibbs started working Tim's shaft, with one hand whilst using his other as a natural preventative cock ring, keeping the stroke soft to begin with allowing the tension to build up.

"Lean back Tim, just relax. If it's easier for you to stop the - you watching them whilst they watch us - perform this, you can bury you face into the crux of my neck okay?" Gibbs encouraged and smiled as he felt some of the nervous tension dissipated as Tim did what he suggested.

Working his stroke slowly harder and harder, as Tim's shaft lengthen, Gibbs allowed his eyes to wonder around the room, as he had during the meal, taking in who was and wasn't present. There would be time for questions later, right now all that matter was the ceremony and Gibbs wanted to make them wait as long as possible to see his mates ejaculation.

Tim started to moan softly as the sensations over took his body and soon he found himself completely forgetting that there was anyone else there, except him and his mate. As the strokes increased in intensity, so did the moans and Gibbs quietly encouraged him to moan louder if he so wished.

NCIS

Abby Sciuto scanned over the human's in the night club, as she waited to be served at the bar, looking for her next test subject. The first attempt may have ended badly, with the subject turning into an uncontrollable wolf, instead of the slave as she had intended. Team Gibbs and Ducky had had to step in and clear up her mess, putting the newly turned wolf out of its misery.

Even though she had been given her first public dressing down in front of the entire pack for her actions, she was undeterred. Abby was determined to continue to experiment, as she waited for Gibbs to claim her as his mate. As a man caught her attention Abby recalled the practical joke that Tony had attempted to pull on her in a telephone conversation earlier that afternoon.

_***Flashback***_

"Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist extraordinaire" Abby greeted cheerfully playful, as she answered the phone.

"_Abby it's Tony_"

"Oh, hey Tony, what do you want" Abby's playfulness instantly disappeared

"_Just making round robin calls to inform the pack that Gibbs has claimed a mate and that the ceremonies are taking place tonight_"

"Yeah, right Tony, like I'm going to believe that!" Abby responded

"_Believe it or not Abby it's the truth_" Tony retorted

"No, this is just another one of your stupid pranks Tony, but guess what you picked on the wrong person, I'm not stupid you know"

"_Abby I'm not pranking you, Ziva, Kate you tell her_"

"_It's the truth Abby_" Kate and Ziva stated almost in unison, their voices a little distant as if the phone was being held out them and Abby could hear the traffic in the background.

"_It's happened Abby, like it or not. We're on our way back from the crime scene, the evidence will be with you in a couple of hours. The claiming ceremonies tonight, so get over yourself and make sure your there_" Tony ordered

"Since when have I ever taken orders from you Tony, besides your lying and I already have plans for tonight, pack met or no pack met" Abby retorted, hanging up before Tony could reply

_***End Flashback***_

Smiling playfully, whilst pretending to be shy, at the man, Abby watched as her new test subject started to make his why across the night club towards her, she was going to enjoy this and Tony's pathetic attempt play her was going to backfire.

**NCIS**

From the side-lines but with the best view, due to where they were seated, the inner circle watched the second part of the ceremony as it unfold

"Ah, look the poor boy's embarrassed" Mike snickered as Tim bury his face into Gibbs neck line

"Wouldn't you be if you had to perform in front of this lot" Tobias shot back

"Well yeah I guess if I was his age, just how old is the kid anyways?"

"Twenty-three" Vance informed the group as soft moans started to be heard

"Hell, he look's hardly old enough to be out of diapers, yet alone anything else" Mike commented

"That maybe the case but he's earned himself two degrees, and is studying for his masters from home whilst working" Vance stated factually

Further deeper moans were heard and Tim was no longer burying his face in Gibbs neck, his legs spread further apart as his back curved and the back of his head leaned into Gibbs shoulder

"Not much longer now" Tobias said unable to keep the amusement out of his voice

**NCIS**

The man screamed as Abby elongated canines penetrated his flesh, but there was no one around to hear him, in the woods at the edge of the packs domain. The man, whose name Abby had already forgotten, fell to the ground in agony as the venom worked its way through his veins.

Choosing this place as her new experimental grounds was a no brainer, as it was the most secluded and unused spot in the pack territory. Knowing she needed to be more careful and not get caught experimenting again, Abby had playfully tied the man to one of the trees, in his intoxicated state he had thought she was playing some sort of kinky sex game and willing gone along with it, well until she had bitten him, but by then it was too late.

A few days earlier Abby had ensured that she also had a knife and gun hidden safe away nearby, just in case, she had been hopeful that this time the experiment would work and she would have herself her first slave, but to her horror the man started to shudder. As the signs of the first change started to show Abby raised the gun and shot the man, three time point blank in the chest.

**NCIS**

Gibbs increased the stroking of Tim's shaft again, as Tim instincts took over, he spread his legs wider and arched his back, causing his head to roll away from the crux of Gibbs neck and leaning it backwards into Gibbs shoulder. Knowing full well he had told Tim not to beg for release, due to the fact that it would weaken Tim in the eyes of some of the pack members. Gibbs let go with the hand that had been preventing his release, all the while stroking him harder still and with a triumph-full shout Tim shot his ejaculation out, before slumping heavily back against his mate.

"Well done Tim, well done" Gibbs whispered as the room was filled with the sounds of cheering, clapping, wolf whistles and howls. Tim just leaned heavily against Gibbs breathing hard, not taking in anything that was going on around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Six**

With the second part of the ceremony over, the pack dispersed briefly to allow the required cleaning to take place. Gibbs guided Tim into a small room that joined onto the great hall and cuddled him, as they sat down on a reclining two-seater. Being one of only a few people who knew how much this one day was taking out of him. His inner circle, except for Franks, where now the only ones with them and they respectfully kept the voice low as Gibbs lulled Tim into a brief but much needed sleep.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked

"Only a short message just before you arrived to say that Tim's things where on their way and that the rest of pack were just waiting for his cousins to arrive before they'd fly off to Australia. They also inform me that they wouldn't make contact again until they are completely settled" Vance informed him and Gibbs sadly nodded his acknowledgment knowing that, that meant it may be months before Tim got to speak to any of his paternal family.

"Right then, just so you all know this before the next stage of the ceremony starts and so you're not taken by surprise, I need to tell you that Tim isn't just a standard Omega, like I previously surmised from Grandpa McGee during our first visit to Norfolk. He is actually a true Omega"

The group stood there for a moment completely stunned by their Alpha's revelation, that he hadn't taken a male mate at all, and it was some moments before anyone could muster up the courage to speak.

"So you're sure about this, I mean that the boy's a true Omega?" Tobias questioned

"Yes Tobias, saw for myself the moment he had his first change"

"You mean to say Tim only had his first change today?" Palmer asked surprised, when he had heard Ducky earlier Jimmy had believed that maybe Tim had turned a couple of days previous

"Well we can't all be like you Jimmy and change the very moment we turn ten" Tony retorted – it was somewhat of a historical sore point between the pair as Tony had been much older, though not as old as Tim when he turned for the first time – only to receive a poked out tongue in reply

"Mature, real, mature" Kate muttered

When Ducky looked like he was about to say something Gibbs cut him off at the pass "No Ducky you and Abby can't use him as an experimental guinea pig"

"Wouldn't have dreamt of it Jethro, though I am sure Abigail will. I was just merrily going to point out that it's not a surprise he's sleeping now, he must be exhausted, I'll need to check him over, tomorrow of course, but he's holding out well, as he only turned today."

"You don't know the half of it Ducky" Gibbs stated, before he went on to explained about the attack and the injuries Tim had sustained, to the members of the inner circle who hadn't been present in Norfolk earlier.

"Oh my! The poor boy, that is really of going to have taken its toll. Now I know you all think of Mrs Parker as an overprotective mother hen, but I feel as a group we should indulge her, for a few weeks, just this once" Ducky exclaimed, receiving nods of consent - before he brought forth his knowledge of Omega's to the group.

"Do you know how rare it is to have a true Omega in our mists? I mean a standard Omega is rare enough with only one in a thousand wolves known to be in existence at any one time, but a true Omega registers as only one in fifty thousand wolves. This young man is very special indeed"

Gibbs pride grew even more, even though he knew true Omega's were rare, he hadn't actually known how rare, and the fact Tim was now his mate was something Gibbs was going to revel in for quite some time. Of course he knew there was also going to be a problems heading their way with other packs because of this. Right now though his concern was over another pack member that would cause problems, even more quickly than that, specifically for him and his new mate, as during the ceremony Gibbs had come to realise that Abby Sciuto had been missing.

"So where was she?" Gibbs asked changing the subject, knowing full well they would all know who he was referring too

"She didn't come" Tony stated

"Well I could see that Tony" Gibbs responded dryly

"I told her about the fact you had taken a mate, didn't give specifics as you requested, and she told me point blank that it wasn't possible and she wasn't going to fall for one of my pranks" Tony explained

"She wouldn't even listen to Kate or I when we back Tony up, Gibbs" Ziva stated with contempt, having had her own run in with Abby, within the first few weeks after she had joined the pack and being immediately accepted into the inner ring – much to Abby's dislike.

"Fine, but there's going to have to be consequence for this" Gibbs stated as his eyes caught Mike's

Mike Franks had slipped into the room just as the discussion of Abby had started, shaking his head he entered the conversation "Well that's your decision, however you'd think a clever girl like that would real that if you hadn't imprinted on her by now, that it wasn't going to happen" Even though Abigail was his niece, he could quite happily throttle her at times, due to her behaviour and the lack of respect she constantly showed.

"Yeah well all I can say is, that it was a good thing she wasn't here, she could have ruined the whole thing. It's also good that you keep her at arm's length, she's nothing but a trouble maker that one, much like her mother, and a spoilt brat to boot, just because she was raised with a silver spoon in her mouth" Ron stated

Before anyone else from the group could say anything, even if it was just to agree with the statement that had just been made, there was a knock at the door which immediately woke Tim up.

"Sorry sir, but I thought you'd like to know that the rooms ready and the pack is starting to re-group" Mrs Parker advised, smiling apologetically at the young man still being cuddled by the packs Alpha

"Thank you" Gibbs replied instantly dismissing her at the same time, before he looked questioningly at Tim "Ready for the final part of the ceremony?" he asked and Tim nodded a little hesitantly

"Okay" Gibbs looked round his inner circle taking in the encouragement he got "Right, time for you guys to join the rest of the group, but don't say anything about what I just told you, we'll follow in a minute" After receiving an affirmative nods from several of the group, Gibbs turned his attention back to Tim, as the rest left the room and entered the great hall leaving the door ajar.

"Time to change Tim and show off that inner beauty you keep hidden" Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear, as he helped him to stand, causing Tim to blush deeply.

**NCIS**

Having dealt with the body, Abby finished getting rid of the remaining disposable items by burning them on the nearby small coved beach, meaning the debris would be wash out to sea, before she placed the gun and knife back into the well hidden hole in the nearby tree trunk and left for the lair, already planning how to do things differently the next time.

**NCIS**

The once the inner circle joined the rest of the gathered pack, they didn't have to wait long before a dark silver grey male wolf appeared at the double doors that lead to the small adjoining room, with a light golden haired wolf that's features clearly showed it to be female, standing somewhat shyly next to him.

Low murmurs of 'Oh May', 'isn't she a beauty' and a couple of awed statements that told anyone who'd listen 'that means we have a true Omega in our pack', spread throughout the grand hall, as the pair moved slowly into its centre, Gibbs gently encouraging Tim the whole time. Again he had purposefully not informed anyone of Tim's true nature was, until he had informed his inner circle, as he want to know how much the rest of the pack would be ready to defend the most precious thing that was now in their mist.

Once in the centre of the room, the pair waited for the murmuring to die away before Tim laid himself down on all fours, whilst Gibbs circled slightly wider out towards the gathered pack, growling deeply, announcing his claim on the female wolf in the centre of the room. Once this was done he looked directly at Tim who nervously raised his lengthy tail to invite his mate in. Gibbs didn't need inviting twice, immediate moving and positioning himself over his mate, he then lowered himself down and buried his manhood deeply within his mate.

Tim couldn't quite find the right word in his human mind to describe how his female wolf was reacting, if they we're cats he'd have describe it as purring, so he settled on panting instead, a strange heat seemed to present that he hadn't felt during his first time as a wolf and his female side was almost 'singing' with happiness the moment Gibbs entered his body. As like earlier, when they had done this in human form, Gibbs took his time and slowly started moving inside him, causing Tim's wolf side to groan and whimper in pleasure.

**NCIS**

Arriving back at the Liar, Abby slipped quietly into the Grand Hall without being noticed and watched, just for a moment as Gibbs had sex with a light golden haired female wolf ~So Tony had been lying~ Abby surmised before slipping back out, after all it was well know that the pack Alpha preferred red heads, he'd commented on it enough times.

This was another reason the Abby thought Gibbs would be her mate as she was now the only red head, in her natural wolf form, in the main part of the pack. Laughing to herself, as she climbed the stairs, Abby wondered who Tony had place his bet with and how much he had had to shell out.

Just as she reached her apartment which was on the top floor of the mansion, howling could be heard coming from the Grand Hall.

**NCIS**

Gibbs could feel the heat coming off Tim and it made him even more determined to get this part of the ceremony right, knowing exactly what this meant for the pair, but he purposefully took his time and enjoyed the sex he was having with his mate reverently, even though an audience was present. In this form it didn't matter and it wasn't like the pack hadn't seen him take another wolf before, even if it had just been for fun. Now he was taking his mate and it made the process even more meaningful, given Tim was in season so soon after turning.

The heat intensified, Gibb bite down on the back of Tim's soft neck to show his dominance and thrust harder into his mate ensuring that they both came to a climax at the same moment, Gibbs slowed his movement, and released his bite, licking Tim slowly, taking his time and waiting for the signal that Tim's body would give at any moment. He didn't have to wait long until he smelt the accomplishment of a successful mating and howled in triumph, announcing it to the pack, who in turn howled in celebration and growled their allegiance to both their alpha, his newly claimed mate and heir.

**NCIS**

With the ceremony finally over with Gibbs snuggled down on top of his mate, whilst the pack dispersed throughout the mansion, most calling it a night as time grew close to midnight. Once again the only people not to leave the room were the inner circle, who waited patiently for their Alpha's orders, Gibbs on the other hand had no intention of dealing with anything else but his mate right now, as Tim whimpered next to him, already in a much needed slumber.

Recognising this the remain group withdrew their presence with the exception of Ducky, who quietly took a seat and waited for when both men to return to their human form

**NCIS**

Gibbs woke on the hard floor of the grand hall and stretched lazily, his arm ghosting over, what he thought was the still sleeping form of his mate. Finally opening his eyes when he smelt the aroma of coffee, Gibbs glanced up to see Ducky standing over him, silently offering him his favourite beverage. Gibbs smiled sat up and took the drink before he glanced at the clock to see it was nearly seven in the morning. When he moved away from his mate, Ducky hand over his clothes, to the inner circles group of chairs, Gibbs started talking, which is exactly what he knew Ducky had wanted.

"Wow, I haven't slept that fully or long in years" he stated with a knowing smile as he waited for Ducky to say what was on his mind

"Do you think he knows" Ducky asked simply, indicating to Tim with a slight inclination of his head

"I know he doesn't Ducky, there hasn't been a female in the McGee clan for quite some time and he hasn't even been informed of the basics"

"Well in that case we are all going to have to be very careful Jethro, the young man has coped well in the last twenty four hours, but finding out your pregnant is entirely different matter"

"I'm what!" Tim exclaimed as he bolted upright and off the floor a bit too fast, as a wave of dizziness hit home

"Oh dear" Ducky said sorrowfully, as Gibbs went immediately to his mate's side and supported him as the dizziness struck, before guiding him over to the inner circles chairs

"I…..I can't be, no that's just not possible" Tim argued softly, all the while knowing it was true from the signal his wolf side was sending him, shame filling his voice in the later part of what he said

"It is possible Timothy, especially for you, and it's nothing to be ashamed of" Ducky informed

"But…..pregnant!" Tim stated with disbelief

"Tim, my mate" Gibbs spoke softly "You were on heat last night during the ceremony and our mating was successful, do you remember the smell that filled the room after we climaxed together?"

"Wasn't really aware of anything much after we climaxed Jethro" Tim recalled miserably, not registering he'd even used Gibbs first name, looking anywhere but at Gibbs or Ducky "I was a little exhausted at the time"

Gibbs smiled as he recalled how quickly his mate had fallen asleep on completion of the ceremony "Well then you're just going to have to trust me, when I tell you that your body released the endorphins that told all the males present that you are with child"

"Oh god…" Tim voice trailed off in complete embarrassment as he realised exactly what that meant, Gibbs took hold of Tim firmly pulling him into a reassuring hug.

"No Tim, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about, you're carrying my heir and even whilst you don't necessary recall it, every wolf that was here, male and female, knows this and they celebrated it openly last night"

Tilting Tim's head to the side Gibbs bite down on to Tim, knowing he needed not only to ground Tim but to reinforce the bond between them to help get his young mate to accept what had transpired. Moments later the doors to the grand hall opened, revealing Mrs Parker and some of her staff, who had come to clean and make the room ready for the day's pack-hunt.

"Oh, I do beg your forgiveness sirs, I didn't realise anyone was in here" Mrs Parker state profusely, as Tim blushed freely on realising he was still naked, as Ducky quickly passed Tim his jeans.

Gibbs regretfully released his bite, hoping it had been enough "No apology necessary Mrs Parker, we were just about to leave, we'll take breakfast on the terrace" Gibbs assured, taking in the fact that the elderly woman was now running a careful eye over his mate, but it was her next comment that had Tim burying his head into the crux of Gibbs neck as whilst the older two men laughed heartily at the timing of it, especially with Tim's stomach, yet again, telling him it was time to eat.

"Looks like the young lad could use a good meal, after all he's eating for two now"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Having left the grand hall, Gibbs took a few moments to point out the layout of the ground floor as he lead Tim towards the back of the Mansion and into the large conservatory.

"You also forgot to mention the conservatory – you could fit our whole house in just this one room!" Tim said as he laughed, feeling completely settled again, remembering his mate rattling of the mansions facilities.

"So I did" Gibbs laughed back, happy to see Tim relaxing once more, meaning the venom had done its job, though he knew there would still be more bumps on this metaphorical road. Stirring Tim outside onto the terrace Gibbs noticed the older members of the inner circle were all waiting for them, as Ducky trailed behind.

Greetings were quickly exchanged as the pair sat down, with Gibbs draping his arm over Tim's shoulder, keeping constant contact with his mate at all times was something he instinctively knew would help keep him grounded.

"Okay so I now it's not customary for us to talk shop here, but we need to sort you out a position a NCIS headquarters Tim" Vance stated knowing that neither of the pair had had chance to even think about this change yet

"Err, yes sir I guess, we do" Tim replied

"No, I'm not sir to you here Tim" Vance said laughter filling his voice

"Well stop confusing the kid then" Franks growled

"He'll be on my team, Leon" Gibbs stated without hesitation

"Your team's got a full complement Gibbs"

"Yeah but have you seen Tim's credentials, I'm surprised we even had him assigned to Norfolk" Gibb retorted

"That was a noted request in his file" Vance informed Gibbs "something I believe his grandfather arranged, he seems to have had a lot of influence in the wolf community down on the hill, however I do know of Tim's credentials and though I feel it would be too risky to have him out in the field, so I think I've come up something we're all going to be happy with"

"Yeah like what"

"In his condition, I will only allow Tim to work initial crime scenes that your team goes to, as long as he's with the entire team, but other than that he doesn't go out, after all the team has a hard enough job protecting you out there, add Tim's uniqueness to the mix and we'll be asking for trouble. So when you guys are out doing other things, he'll do all the computer requirements, searches and the like for all five top teams. This way he'll be an asset to everyone, someone will always be around to keep him safe and we can avoid having to send him down to cybercrimes like Jarvis wants"

Gibbs grumbled his dislike, but knew Vance had a good point, especially with Tim expecting his heir, so he looked at Tim, who seemed to like the idea, after all it was way better than Norfolk position he'd just left behind, and much better than he thought he'd be offered due to his new status as an expectant wolf. Upon catching his mate looking at him, Tim just nodded his acceptance.

"Fine, but you better make sure someone from the pack is with him, if the team and I are not around, he goes nowhere alone" Gibbs growled

"If no else is available then Vance will make sure he is" Tony's voice drifted into the conversation as he came out of the conservatory to join them "don't worry sir this will work" Vance didn't necessarily like the order Tony had just given him, but as Tony was first Beta and he was second he had to obey.

The conversation ended as a handful of servants arrived to serve breakfast to the group and as with the previous evening small talk ensued, as the final members of the inner circle who were currently at the mansion joined them. Both Kate and Ziva giving Tim and Gibbs a small kiss to the cheek before taking their seats. Once the meal was over with the plates were quickly cleared and coffee poured

"So council meeting" Tobias stated reminding everyone that this was still the monthly met and there were duties to attend

"Due to start at nine, Tobias" Gibbs reminded them all with easy authority

"Good that means as long as Froggatt doesn't whittle on too match we'll be finished way before it's time for this afternoon late pack-hunt"

"You hunt in day time?" Tim asked clearly surprised

"Of course we do kid, but only in the woodland closest to the house" Franks replied "We go further afield when we take night runs"

Remembering something Tim had said the previous day, Gibbs questioned Tim about it, even though he knew it may upset him "Tim you said last night you know little of our kinds way's, but you told the team that your Grandpa and Uncle were killed whilst hunting, how'd you know that?"

"I said that Grandpa wouldn't tell us specifics. When I reached ten I was told of my true nature, our families unique ability, which started working for me shortly after and that once I turned I would either be found a mate or imprint on someone as a mate, along with the reason behind all the night time activities the adults undertook, but no more than that"

"So you didn't know anything about the claiming ceremony then?" Ducky queried

"No, not really I mean just vague stuff but the actual details no"

"Then how'd you go through with it? I mean it's a little embarrassing even when you know what's coming and then there's all the additional stuff because of who Gibbs is and your human gender" Palmer asked remembering his own mating to Breena, before quantifying

"I not completely sure, but I guess when you find your chosen mate, you'll do anything that's required" Tim replied honestly. "Beside the wolf side kinda just took over"

"That's called instinct, my lad" Ducky said proudly

Deciding enough was enough Gibbs raised his hand and the table fell into silence, looking at Tim and then back to the group, he reasoned "We need to get ready for the council meeting"

The group was just raising out of their seats when a female voice floated over dripping with contempt "Well I see we've picked up yet another stray, who seems to have instantly made it into the inner circle" Abigail stated as she shot both Tim and Ziva hate filled glares before she turned her attention to the man she consider hers "So where's your mate Jethro, after all its customary that the female stays by her mates side at least until a successful mating's been achieved - oh don't tell me - our Alpha isn't the dominant one in the relationship" Abby voice was full of sarcasm.

"Abigail!" Franks growled at his niece shocked by her lack of respect

"My mate's right here" Gibbs retorted easily, as he slip his arm firmly around Tim's waist, before kissing him softly on the cheek

"And the mating was successful, as you would have known if you had been here, like you were supposed to be" Tony stated somewhat pleased at the shocked expression that over took Abby's features, but knew instantly that she had dismissed the announcement he had made, when her features returned quickly back to normal.

Upon receiving the reminder of Abby's absence Gibbs looked at her hard "So what was more important than witnessing the marriage of your Alpha to his mate?"

It took Abby a moment to pull herself together after hearing the news that the mating was successful "I had things to do"

"Oh Abigail, I do hope you weren't toying with yet another human" Ducky stated sadly

"That's not really any of your business now is it" Abby stated defiantly

"After the mess you made of things last time, I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson, but it looks like I wasn't hard enough with your punishment. Well I will metre out your punishment for your disobedience, if you haven't justify your lack of respect, at the end of the pack hunt this afternoon" Gibbs stated firmly, before taking hold of Tim's hand and leading him back into the house.

**NCIS**

Abby was left reeling not only from what she had just witness and been told, but from what it also meant and how it was going to impact on her. Now Gibbs was talking about punishing her for disobedience, well if the Alpha thought he was going to stop her from having her fun he had another thing coming.

Previously she had always thought of Gibbs as hers and the previous Alpha, her adoptive stepfather, had been nothing but supportive of the idea that she would be the queen of the pack when Gibbs became Alpha. That may have been many years ago now, since the old man had died a little under ten years ago, but Abby knew that William Riker's dying wish, as he announced his heir, having had no children of his own, was that Gibbs would take a mate and have heirs of his own, therefore securing the packs future.

To start with Abby was sure that Gibbs knew that this meant her, but soon he only seemed to tolerate her presence and in the last few years she had been kept at arms-length, as if only to appease the old man other wish, that she always be taken care of and want for nothing. However these last few months' things had taken a turn for the worst and just a few weeks ago, for the first time, Abby had been made to endure the humiliation of a dressing down in front of the whole pack.

Now it appeared Gibbs really had taken a mate and a man at that – well this wasn't going to be tolerated, male wolves didn't take male partners, it was frown on and being an Alpha meant that Gibbs should have taken a female to ensure the packs dynasty. Abby smirked maybe this may just play into her hands afterall.

**NCIS**

During the council meeting, Tim found himself unable to keep up with the conversation, due to the mixture of past and present problems that were being discussed, and his mind wondered back to earlier when his mate finally showed him what was now, officially, their suite within the mansion

_***Flashback***_

"Oh wow" Tim stated as they entered the large living room that was very tastefully decorated, with dark wood dinning furniture that looked like it was handmade, with the exception of the window seat which was white and therefor matching the large dome window it was built into, and two three seater sofa.

"You like?" Gibbs enquire, secretly pleased by Tim's reaction – truth be told until he had imprinted on Tim, Gibbs had point blankly refused to use the suite

"Like it – it's amazing" Tim said as he ran his handover over the top of a dining room chair, the table itself could easily sit ten or twelve people, though only eight chairs actually surrounded it presently

Gibbs point to a door as he started moving Tim through the room "Through there are additional bedrooms for when we have guests or little ones" he informed with a glint of glee before turning Tim so he faced the wall directly opposite nudging him forwards "and these double doors lead to our bedroom"

Opening the doors to reveal a large room holding the largest double bed Tim had ever laid eyes on, again Gibbs pointed to a single door "That's the en-suite bathroom, which also holds a Jacuzzi, and these two set of double doors are walk in closets. "Yours is the one on the right" as if to illustrate his point Gibbs open the doors to show a walk-in closet, that Tim realised was the same size as his old bedroom had been back home in Norfolk.

Having drop his bag on the chair next to the door, Tim pulled out a couple of old T-shirts, holding them aloft whilst point to his jeans "I don't think these require that much space Jethro"

"You might be right" Gibbs replied laughing "but your things should be arriving later so….." Gibbs voice trailed off as he saw a strange expression cross Tim's features as he guest what the look meant. "You're kidding right?"

_***End Flashback***_

"Hey you okay" Gibbs asked softly, pulling Tim back to the present

"Yeah just thinking" Tim replied

"Okay, well we're taking a short break for coffee" Gibbs informed him as he got up and made his way to the sideboard to get coffee, Tim quickly followed suite and was met by Ducky and Mrs Parker, whilst Gibbs made his way over to Kate and Ziva

"Kate, Ziva I've got a favour to ask of you"

"Anything, you know that Gibbs" Kate responded without hesitation

"Okay well, I know tomorrow's officially your only free day this weekend but I need you to go shopping for me, well for Tim actually" Gibbs informed them as he pointedly looked at Tim

"Not a problem Gibbs, we were going to the Mall anyway, right Kate?" Ziva said picking up on the hint immediately. She had noticed Tim was wearing one of Gibbs older suits when the pair had walked into the meeting

"Of course" Kate stated, picking up on what wasn't being said as Gibbs handed over a credit card. Gibbs glanced back at Tim and noted happily that he had been too distracted to notice, when he was approached by William Froggatt.

"Sir" William started respectfully "I didn't want to bring it up during session, but I think you may have to re-issue the memo regarding parking"

"Oh way?"

"Well there was a real rust bucket of a car sitting within the inner circles/council members parking area, last night, it was still there this morning, so I call old Chambers to come collect it and take to the scrap heap, were it belongs"

Tim who had happily talking to Ducky, caught hold of what Froggatt was saying, and instantly realised the man had to be referring to his car

"Oh god no!" Tim exclaimed before bolting from the room, not even registering he nearly knocked the coffee Mrs Parker was about to hand him, out of her hand

"Tim?" Gibb called after him, before quickly following along with the rest of the inner circle and most of the council members

**NCIS**

Tim arrived outside just in time to see his car being loaded onto the back of a low loader via a large grapping hook which had already smashed all the windows and ruined the roof of the vehicle

"No!" Tim shouted, his voice breaking with emotion, as the vehicle pulled away, the driver not seeming to notice the commotion now taking place, he fell to his knees.

**NCIS**

Ten minutes of gentle coaxing from both Gibbs and Ducky; and Tim, along with the rest of the group, was back in the conference room. Gibbs stirred him to his seat, as Ducky quickly went to the sideboard and poured him a fresh tea, to which he added sugar.

"Drink this Timothy" Ducky stated simply as he handed the cup over, Tim for his part, drank obediently without question, which worried Gibbs considerably, so he glance at Ducky looking for reassurance

"He looks underwhelm" Ziva commented from nearby, causing Ducky to smile slightly

"Close enough my dear, it's overwhelm, and yes I think that our dear boy here has taken as much as he can handle for the moment, after all he's had a lot to contented with in the last twenty-four hours, the car unfortunately was the final straw"

"Oh for carrying out load, it was just a car – one that probably should have gone to the scrap heap years ago" Froggatt exasperated but everyone could hear the underplayed regret in his voice.

"I don't think it's the car, per se that's the problem, more probably it's what it represents which makes it important to Tim" Kate surmised

"I believe you may be correct my dear" Ducky replied as he gently ruffled Tim's hair before looking at Gibb "Nothing too much to worry about Jethro, let's just get this meeting over with and then you can take him back to your suite to rest, before this afternoons activities"

"Fine but you finish chairing the meeting, we'll stay but only as I have to be here" Gibbs replied still watching Tim who seem to have almost completely shut down

"Delivery for one Timothy McGee" Announced a heavily English accented voice with a droll

"Kort, when did you get back?" Tony quizzed seeing the man in question carrying a large box

"Need a hand Trent, how many more boxes are there?" Ron asked from where he stood the other side of the room

"Just now and there's only this one, so where do I find our latest stray?" Kort answered the questions in the same order that they were asked before asking his own, after all the pack had a habit of taking in lost wolves

"No stray this time, Kort, Gibbs has taken a mate" Vance informed indicating with a nod of his head to where Tim was sat "I'll fill you in later"

Kort just nodded a quick acknowledgement, before walking over and placing the box on the table, in front of the young man Vance had pointed out, if was shocked he made sure he didn't show it, Kort was known for being someone who liked to have all the information before he passed judgement, so he'd what and talk with Vance. Whilst Tony questioned Kort regarding the number of boxes

"That can't be right, Tim's got too have more stuff than that!"

"Not necessarily Tony" Kate stated

Whilst the others argued over this, Gibbs used the time to try to get Tim out of the haze that he fallen into, grabbing the box and putting it on the small coffee table next to him so he had easier access to the items inside

"Tim….Tim your stuff's here"

"Huh" Tim looked at him blankly before seeing the box

"Your stuff here, Tim" Gibbs repeated softly, as Tim finally came back to the here and now.

Tim automatically reached for the box, opening it efficiently and started pulling things out. First there was a couple of envelopes which he placed on his lap, then several large books and a laptop found their way onto the floor in quick succession. Tim appeared to find what he was looking, when he pulled out an old wooden chest box, sitting back he ran his hand over it, obviously deep in thought, before opening it and taking out a small ring box that was inside, Tim was aware, the whole time that Gibbs was watching him carefully, but he didn't mind.

Gibbs had watch Tim opening the box and as item after item was taken out, discarded just for the moment, for now at least, he realised that his mate was obviously looking for something important, which was evidently found as he pull out a visibly well-travelled wooden chest box. Gibbs let Tim take his time as he ran his hand over the lid of the box before he opened it, Gibbs didn't get the chance to see anything in the box before Tim had taken out what he evidently wanted and closing the lid, before looking at Gibbs and explaining.

"My ring" Tim said simply, instant understanding came to Gibbs upon seeing Tim open the small ring box, a small silver engraved signet ring sitting within, neither of them noticed that the room had gone completely quiet around them

"Your pack ring" Gibb clarified with a knowing smile, he understood the importance of the ring, every pack had their own symbol which was either engraved or embossed on the ring and they were hugely important, but Tim wouldn't have been allowed to wear his until he had had his first turning.

"Not any more I guess" Tim responded sadly

"No, not your pack anymore, but your paternal family's ring that you can still wear by law on your right hand" Gibb stated as he got up from his chair and went to the sideboard, opening the top draw before taking hold of something he had sneakily placed there earlier.

"Whilst you were this one on your left hand" Gibb said as he turned, kneeling down in front of Tim holding a gold signet ring embossed with silver and in the centre of the embossing was a small embedded garnet gem stone, Gibbs continued as Tim looked at him in puzzlement "This is your pack ring now and it shows that you belong to this pack, the stone indicating that you are the mate of the Alpha"

Gibbs gently took hold of Tim's hand and slip the ring into place, "There, never forget you belong here Tim, with us and more importantly with me" Gibbs said as he looked into Tim eyes, before taking his face in his hands and kissing him firmly.

**NCIS**

Ducky rounded off the meeting almost an hour later and though Gibbs had listen and commented on occasion, he's mostly concentrated on Tim, who after the discussion regarding the rings, sat reading the letters that members of his family had sent him in the box with his things. Gibbs watched as Tim's expressive face went through a range of emotions, sometimes smiling, other times visibly sadden by what he was reading.

Once he'd finished and pocketed the letters, Tim open up his laptop and started flicking through images that were save on it, seemingly looking for one picture specifically, just as Ducky was wrapping things up and for the first time since the end of the break, Tim looked up at Gibbs pointing silently at the photograph now visibly on display, giving his mate a moment to look at it, before he turned the laptop round and put it on the table so everyone could see it, but specifically aiming its direction at Froggart, who was sitting next to Ducky

The picture was of Tim's car, but it was obvious to all that the picture was from a time when the car was fairly new, along with the car in the picture there was an elderly man, a woman who was heavily pregnant and a young boy that could be no older than two or three.

"Timothy, who are those people in the picture?" Ducky queried as soon as he had called the council meeting to an end

"That's Grandfather Hayes, mum's dad and my mum, who you can see was pregnant at the time…" Tim's voice trailed off

"And you" Ziva stated guessing

"No not me, Christopher my younger brother" Tim replied, sadness filling his every word "This was taken when Grandfather Hayes brought the car for mum, after her old car packed up the ghost. I'll never forget that day, because three hours later I gained and lost my sister Sarah and everyone else pictured was dead too."

Understanding of the importance of what the vehicle had meant to Tim, was clear to everyone, who had remained in the room, including Froggart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters

**Chapter Eight**

Three hours later found Gibbs sitting on the window seat, half reading his newspaper and half watching his mate as he slept in, what was now their bed for the first time. Gibbs smiled as he watched Tim turn over, recalling how he had stubbornly argued that he was fine with Ducky, when the ME had checked him over and insisted that Tim lay down and get some rest. Tim had insisted that he wasn't tired, but the moment his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

Before Gibbs had found Tim, or rather his inner wolf found Tim, he had been looking for a mate that was both intelligence and slightly submissive nature at the same time, unfortunately if a female was intelligent enough for Gibbs liking; they were not submissive enough for his Alpha requirements for dominance. With Tim, Gibb knew he had exactly what he was looking for, he had, as Tobias would say, an appetite for sex but needed the intelligence of prober conversation, not just small talk.

Tim turned over again and Gibbs realised that he'd soon be waking up, so after checking his watch and realising that they still had just under two hours until the pack was going on its afternoon run, Gibbs decided to join his mate in bed. Stripping off quickly, Gibbs grabbed the device in the draw, on his side of the bed and climbed in under the sheets, before wrapping his arm gently around Tim's waist spooning himself up for a cuddle, softly he started kissing the back of Tim's shoulder.

"You awake?" he asked lightly

"No" came the sleepy reply that had Gibbs chuckling lightly, before he moved his hand down from Tim's waist instinctively finding his shaft, slipping on the cock ring before he started to play, stroking gently to gain Tim's attention. Gibbs had made the decision during the first part of the claiming ceremony that he had liked how intense the cock ring had made things.

"What about now?" he teased as Tim moaned in reaction and shifted his body to give Gibbs better and easier access to him without even thinking

"Hmm, not fair" Tim moaned softly but Gibbs just increased his pressure enjoying the reaction it was bring forth from his mate.

"Uh huh, well you're going to where one of these from now on, when we're alone in human form, because I like seeing your erection" Gibbs replied huskily with a smirk "so what if I was to do this?" he ask as he slid a solitary finger from his free hand into Tim, connecting, almost immediately, with his prostrate gland.

Tim bucked intuitively, as his eyes flew open, but the moment he tried to say something Gibbs captured his mouth as he slid another finger in and started thrusting against Tim carefully picking up speed. Tim moaned softly into the kiss his inner wolf was completely in control and enjoying itself immensely, giving into Gibbs with easy abundance. Tim's wolf got his human side to spread his leg further apart indicating his readiness, much to the human side distain, for Gibbs shaft, but the older man just kept thrusting him with his fingers.

Making love to Gibbs as a man was becoming easier, even if the internal battle still continued, he knew it had something to do with the biting, that Gibbs venom was somehow giving the man control over him, but he was at the point where his human side wasn't able to resist his inner wolf's desire to please the Alpha

"Jethro" Tim moaned softly as Gibbs pulled away slightly, before he realised the man was just repositioning himself.

"Relax Tim, going to take things slow this time" Gibbs responded

Again Gibbs found himself marvelling at the tightness of his mate round his fingers as he slipped in a third, he wanted to make love to Tim, yet make it easy on him which meant taking his time and preparing his mate to take him. He knew he had to do this because of the fact Tim's human side hadn't fully accepted being taken by a man, gradually he slowly started working up speed, thrusting deeper and deeper. Both men were so lost in their activity they didn't hear the commotion that was getting louder and louder, until seconds before the door flew open and Abby Sciuto stormed into the bedroom.

"What the hell!" Gibbs snarled as he turned the moment he heard the door handles moving, without anyone knocking, manoeuvring himself off his mate whilst at the same time as turning around and grabbing the sheets to protect both Tim's and his modesty.

"I'm calling for a vote of no confidence in your leadership" Abby announced over Gibbs snarl and before she realised what had obviously been going on between the two men, a shocked expression came over her face. Tony, Ron, Palmer, Vance and Ducky all behind her, being completely ignored, protesting their objections at her action.

"Get OUT!" Gibbs yelled as Ron and Palmer managed to grab hold of Abby, starting to pull her back out of the room, as Tim turned over and buried his face into the pillows, trying his best not to laugh with embracement, before Abby's next words hit home.

"How on earth can you stand to have sex with that – that freak!" Abby practically yelled

"Abigail!" Ducky shouted

"Sorry Gibbs, she got away from us" Tony stated as he and Vance closed the doors to give the two their privacy again.

Immediately the doors were closed, Gibbs pulled Tim to him giving him a quick hug and a kiss, before slipping from the bed and finding his clothes. Just as he was about to leave the room Tim coughed slightly to gain his attention

"Erm, what about this?" Tim almost whined, now completely embarrassed, as he indicated to the cock ring still firmly in place. Gibbs walked back over to his mate and laid his hand on Tim's elongated shaft rubbing it gently before his leant down so his mouth was alongside Tim's ear and soft growled "It stays on - besides it will keep you wanting me, which is what I want"

Tim looked at Gibbs in shock, but years of dealing with men of authority, even if it was mostly his grandfather, instinctively told him not to argue because it would only mean some sort of punishment being metred out, Gibbs smirked at the expression on Tim's face as he leaned in and kissed him

"I'll be back to finish what we started in a minute" he informed him before turning and leaving the room.

**NCIS**

"What the hell are you playing at Abby?!" Gibbs growled as he closed the doors to the bedroom behind him

"What am I playing at? Do you know you've made yourself a laughing stock? When this vote goes through you'll no longer be Alpha!" Abby retorted angrily

"Abigail, you're not able to do this" Ducky tried to reason, but Abby just turned to him and yelled

"Anyone can call for a vote of no confidence Duckman!"

"True, but you need the backing of at least half the council and I know you don't have that"

"You're making a fool of yourself Abby" Gibb stated harshly

"Look who's talking – an alpha's supposed to provide an heir – you know the next in line to the thrown so to speak – how the hell are you going to do that - with that - thing!?"

"Firstly let me make this perfectly clear Tim is not a thing!" Gibbs shouted as he indicated at the closed doors behind him that lead back into the bedroom "Secondly there will be an heir – Tim's a true Omega, that doesn't make him a freak as you stated in there!"

"That's just poppycock! Those are old wives tales made up for little kids to believe in! Complete and utter nonsense!" Abby shouted back

"Actually if you bothered with Wolf history Abby you'd know that it's not just a made up wives tales" Vance stated

"You know what Abby, I'm sick of the sight of you. How old man Ricker ever put up with you or your mother is beyond me! I'll deal with you later! Get her out of here!" Gibbs yelled, he wasn't in the mood for having this discussion right now, but his last words suddenly seem to hit home with Abby

"What do you mean there will be an heir?" She questioned stunned, but no one answered her, as Ron and Tony proceeded to carry out Gibbs orders.

Gibbs shock his head trying whilst trying to force himself to calm down, when Palmer made a suggestion that had the remaining men rolling their eyes at him and the timing of it.

"You may wish to consider having locks installed sir, to stop any unfortunate interruptions from occurring"

**NCIS**

Returning back to the bedroom Gibbs found Tim standing looking at himself in the mirror, he quickly stripped down to help put the younger man at ease.

"How can you like this, love this?" Tim asked the moment he caught Gibbs reflection. Gibbs sighed in frustration, Abby's little stunt had done its trick, completely knocking the confidence out of his mate and putting his human side firmly back in control.

"I don't know if you realise this Tim, but as a human you're handsome in a boyish way, whilst as a wolf you're beautiful in more ways than words can describe" Gibbs stated simply as he slid his arms round his mate, unfortunately Gibbs earlier desire had now completely diminished, but because the cock ring was still firmly in place, as ordered, he knew his mate needed release.

Taking Tim's hand he lead him silently to the shower, turning it on, washing them both all over, before removing cock ring and massaging Tim firmly "When we're in human form - this is how you will get release, but only I am allowed to give you that release, do you understand?"

"Yes, oh god yes" Tim stated as he shudder as he ejaculated hard and fast.

Gibbs smiled at the submissiveness Tim was once again showing, indicating the wolf side was getting back to being in control, just how he wanted it to be when they were alone together, as he planned on taking Tim in both forms as frequently as possible. Having been given his release, Tim's inner wolf started insisting that he give the Alpha pleasure in return, before Tim really knew what he was doing he was on his knees

"Tim?" Gibbs queried as Tim sunk to the floor, moments later he felt Tim gently taking his shaft into his mouth "Tim you don't…Oh wow" Gibbs stated as it became obvious that Tim's inner wolf was now completely in control of his actions.

Tim started building up the intensity of the blow job he was giving his mate, Gibbs shaft hardening as it became more erect. Tim circled his tongue over Gibbs shaft, before he moved to take his mate deeper into his mouth angling himself so that Gibbs ejaculation would slide easily down his throat.

Gibbs found himself lost in the blow job his mate was giving him, his inner wolf grinning with pure pleasure as his Alpha dominance prevailed over the inner wolf of his mate. Gibbs felt Tim shift as his erection grew, unable to stop himself he started thrusting into Tim's mouth, moaning loudly as he ejaculated, before he slumped down and join Tim on the floor of the shower.

"Oh my mate, my beautiful, beautiful mate" Gibbs said softly before taking him into a hug the water still pouring over them

**NCIS**

Once out of the shower they dressed quickly, this time however they both wore jeans, with Tim choosing to wear one of his own T-shirts, with MIT emblazed across it, rather than one Gibbs offered him. Gibbs walked up behind Tim as he fiddle with his hair.

"It's not going to matter once we've changed for the run" Gibbs said with a smile

"Need to look my best for my alpha" Tim easily retorted with a smirk

"You always look good to me Tim" Gibbs replied giving him a quick kiss, before taking hold of his hand and leading him from their suite

"Jethro?" Tim queried as they neared the top of the stairs

"Yes"

"I know we discussed this yesterday, but…." Tim voice trailed off with uncertainty, Gibbs stopped and turned to his mate

"Tim you don't need to hesitate with me, you can ask me anything, okay?"

"Err, right, well it's about the bites" Tim clarified "There's more to it than just reinforcing the bond, it does something else too, doesn't it?" Tim asked with a slight hint of fear

"Yes Tim" Gibbs sighed out as they found themselves at the top of the grand staircase, pulling Tim to one side and onto a reclining seat that was position there and Gibbs started to explain "The males bite on a female wolf, in either form, if the female isn't biting back at the same time, it makes the female more submissive, the control is permanent, which is why your inner wolf is so eager to please me. I've already bitten you twice, when you haven't bitten me back, which will also be why your inner wolf is gaining control over your human side when we get intimate"

"If I'm honest that exactly how I like it, I've tried having relationships with intelligent women before but they never been submissive enough for my Alpha's liking. Your uniqueness gives my Alpha side what it wants in the way of a submissive mate, whilst my human side gets the stimulus of an equally intelligent, if not more intelligent partner"

As Gibbs explained, things fell more into place in Tim's mind, he had thought he'd been imagining this, but know he realised he wasn't "I understand, but if you really wanted me to be submissive you should have just asked, my wolf side is getting me to do things I'd never normally dream off"

"Like the blow job?" Gibbs asked for clarification, as Tim blushed deeply

"Yeah – though I guess if you bit me a couple more times my human side will give up caring about fighting my wolf side"

"I'm only going to bit you if I feel it's necessary Tim, it was necessary last night because it was part of the ceremony, because I'm the Alpha and again this morning to help ground you when you were panicking" Gibbs replied, but then he grinned "Are you telling me you like being submissive?"

"Would it be a problem if I did?"

"No – no problem for me" Gibbs answered truthfully

"Then yes I like the way you dominate me when we're alone, yet allow me to be myself when were with others"

"Then I may just bit you a little more often" Gibbs smirked happily as his inner wolf jumped for joy that it had the dominance it so badly craved "Come on we've a hunt to attend"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter 9 **

Gibbs explained the way the hunt worked whilst they waited for the whole pack to gather in the grand hall

"So you don't hunt for meat?" Tim queried

"Rarely" Gibbs replied "We let the servants do that, our hunts are more about skill"

"Oh, how?"

"Well as federal agents, we occasionally give chase when a suspect decides to flee, so we use our pack hunts to sharpen our ability to outwit them"

"But not everyone here is a federal agent, though" Tim responded feeling a little silly for pointing out the obvious

"No, not all but the main part of the pack is so during the pack meets the others join in to the best of their ability"

"Which isn't much" Franks grumbled suddenly from behind "So kid, what are your hunting skills like?"

"Err….." Timothy started

"This will be his first hunt Franks" Gibbs stated in a tone that was remindful

"Oh, yeah right, forgot, well you better stick with the girls then" Franks joked with a wink

"What!" Tim replied shocked before he realised Franks was joking

"I heard that Franks" Kate said as she walked up to the group "However Tim is more than welcome to stick near me if he wishes, I used to protect the president if you remember"

"I'm sure…" Tim tried

"He's going to be running with all of us, isn't the right Tim?" Tony stated happily as he sidled up to Tim giving him a playful nudge, before making his way to the sideboard and grabbing a coffee.

"Err yeah" Tim said a little hesitant, as he saw Abby walking in to the hall

"Forget about her" Ron stated "She doesn't get to run with us anyway"

"Oh"

"Not fast enough" Ziva informed "But you'll be fine, I'm sure"

"Really?" Tim questioned as he picked up the coffee jug

"Yes" Ziva stated calmly as she walked past, joining the others as they headed back to the inner circle seating area, less than twenty foot away

Just as Tim was finishing pouring himself a coffee, when he felt a presence behind, before a man's voice, he didn't recognise said something that made his blood run cold "You may be mated to the Alpha, but I will ride your arse"

Before Tim could turn round the person was gone lost in a sea of people. Tim stood there for a moment completely stunned at the threat that had just been made, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Tobias walk up to him with a questioning look on his face

"Everything all McGee?"

"Err yeah" Tim stated a little hesitantly

"No it's not, what's happen?"

"I'm sure, I properly just miss heard" Tim started, but he saw the look on the older man's face and knew he didn't have a choice but to tell him, as Tobias stirred him back to the group who were all watching, curiosity spread over their faces as to Tim's sudden change in confidence.

As soon as they were surrounded by the rest of the inner circle Tobias told them what Tim had just heard

"Right, in that case you'll run in the middle of the group" Gibbs stated with authority that no one was going to argue with

"So, which team is playing the hunted today?" Ron asked tactfully changing the subject

"Jackson's" Gibbs replied

"Actually, they won't sir" came a voice a little off to the left

"Balboa?" Gibbs questioned as he turned to face the man

"They caught a case this morning, so they're not here." Balboa replied

"Okay so who does that leave us with?" Tony questioned

"Well my team or Carter's" Balboa replied with a knowing grin

"Yeah well we chase your hide off last month" Tony moaned

"Carter's it is then" Gibbs stated easily before he turned to his mate, lowering his voice "When we get back you stay in wolf form, no matter what, you hear me?"

"Yes Jethro" Tim replied in a mere whisper

**NCIS**

The hunt was over and Tim felt good, he'd enjoyed running with the rest of the inner circle, having them running around him, now they were making their way back to the grand hall at a leisurely pace. Something caught Tim's eye and he stopped to look at two small bunny rabbits playing on the edge of the field, not noticing that the rest of the group had continued on without him.

As Tim continued to watch he noticed how different everything was, not only through a set of wolf eyes, but from this view point, he really hadn't had the chance during the hunt, or whilst mating with Gibbs, to take in the difference. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear someone coming up behind him, turning just in time to see a dark haired male wolf, twice his size, aiming directly for him. Tim snarled a warning, but the other wolf took no notice launching itself at him, causing Tim to defend himself.

Gibbs was approaching the doors to the grand hall, when he realised his mate was no longer with them, turning he looked around to discover that Tim was actually nowhere in sight, just as he started to make his way back out, to where he knew he'd last seen Tim, he heard the distinctive noise of a wolf fight. Without waiting for the rest of the group, because he knew they'd automatically follow, Gibbs raced off in the direct the sound was coming from, knowing that not only was it coming from the edge of the clearing, but from the last place he'd seen his mate.

The group arrived on the other side of the clearing to see Tim biting, unsuccessfully, and snarling at a large wolf that was pinning him down, Gibbs didn't hesitate launching himself right at the assailant, followed by Tony, Ziva, Kort, Sacks and Fornell. Tim's attacker saw the other wolves approach, snarled angrily at Tim and bolted.

Tim was too busy trying to fight off his attacker, who was on top of him and try his best to take his advantage due to his size, to notice the arrival of the inner circle, his attacker suddenly snarled really angrily at him before he suddenly bolted. Tim saw a flash of different coloured wolf hair tear past in a haze. His head still hurting from where he'd hit the ground hard, earlier in the fight. Suddenly Ducky, Vance, Kate and Franks where by his side. Gently the group coaxed Tim back to the grand hall, giving him the occasional soft nudge, well apart from Franks whose nudges were anything but, every time Tim turned back round looking for Gibbs.

Waiting for the rest of the group to return seemed like an eternity to Tim, whilst the others changed back to human form, Tim stayed as a wolf as Gibbs had instructed him to do so. Once Ducky had change he quickly looked Tim over, specifically concentrating on the nasty gash in his right front leg, from where the other wolf had bitten him.

"Okay, Timothy, that should heal up with no problem at all, just rest my boy" Ducky advised as he ruffled Tim's hair between his ears, causing Tim to whimper

"Timothy?" Ducky quizzed looking at him more closely, just as the others arrived back distract his attention

Gibbs had raced after his mate's attacker, angry beyond measure that a member of his own pack had attacked Tim, he knew others were with him, specifically Tony but he didn't care about that, getting his mates attacker was far more important. A fight ensued once they got him cornered, but it was Fornell who got the upper hand in the end, biting hard into the scruff of the wolf neck making it impossible for him to fight back. Between them they forcefully dragged the assailant back to the grand hall.

Arriving back at the mansion, Tony, Kort, Ron, Ziva and Tobias stood guard around the assailant, who'd they had forced into the centre of the room. The centre of the grand hall was only ever used for a handful of things, ceremonies being the most common, however it was also used as a showground when an Alpha needed to discipline a pack member. Gibbs immediately went to his mate rubbing his face gently against his, before he turned back into human form to deal with the problem.

"So you seem to suddenly want to acquire yourself a mate, Donaldson" Gibbs growled loudly at the man, ensuring everyone could hear him "and you seem to think that you can have mine!"

The room stilled into silence, of course the pack had realised something was up, the moment Donaldson had been dragged into the grand hall and to its centre, but this was something they hadn't been expecting. To try and steal another wolf's mate was something that was just not done and until this point Donaldson had been a highly thought of member of the pack, most thought he'd soon find himself on the council.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour from anyone! Just like I won't tolerate disrespect in any form, to me or my mate" Gibbs stated with authority, whilst he scanned the room looking for a particular person. She wasn't difficult to spot, back in human form and already dressed, Abby was staring with a mixture of hate and disbelief at something behind him, Gibbs didn't need to guess who that was, after all his mate was there and still in wolf form.

"Abby Sciuto, front and centre" Gibbs ordered

Abby looked momentarily stunned, surely Gibbs wasn't going to reprimand her now, not when Donaldson had been so stupid, but then moved slowly forward to the centre of the room.

"You have been disrespectful for far too long" Gibbs stated as he glared at Abby "You need a man to tame your behaviour" Gibbs turned his attention back to Donaldson "I have every right to toss you out on your ear, for your behaviour today, however I've decided you can stay. In return for your staying you're going to mate with Miss Sciuto here and hopefully teach her some lessons of respect"

"No way!" Abby shouted as Donaldson bowed his head in acknowledgement, he may not like the mate he was being forced to take, but it would be better than losing his place in the pack, as damaged as it now was.

"I'm not asking for your opinion here Miss Sciuto, now change!" Gibbs growled out his frustration with an order. Abby glared at Gibbs without moving, so Franks forced the issue

"You were ordered by your Alpha to change!" Franks shouted, with all his authority as her uncle, at his disobedient niece. Taking a moment to look at Franks, Abby realised she really didn't have a choice, after all he was her only immediate family within the pack and as such Franks was the only one who could question Gibbs orders at this point. It was obvious he wasn't going to do so, slowly – very slowly, Abby stripped off her clothes in front of the whole pack and changed into her wolf form

Gibbs sniffed the air as soon as she did so and knew instantly why she had been so reluctant, Abby Sciuto was on heat and about to be force into a mating, one that she knew in her present state would be successful and therefor one she wouldn't ever get out of.

"Now Donaldson, take your mate" Gibbs ordered as he looked sternly at the pair in front of him. Gibbs had only ever enforce one mating ceremony before, though he had watch many over the years done by several past Alpha's, they were never easy and he didn't like doing it, but right now this needed to happen.

Donaldson looked from Gibbs to Abby and back, before he moved forward. Due to the fact that this was a force marriage/mating there was no walk round to announce the claim on the female, as there had been the previous evening. Donaldson move up to Abby and growled at her, however Abby wasn't going to comply easily and stubbornly remained standing, much to Franks' annoyance

"Abigail Sciuto, if I have to change and forcefully pin you down then I will" He informed her, his anger clearly shining through. Reluctantly and slowly – very slowly, Abby lower herself to the floor but still refused to lift her tail, she wasn't about to invite Donaldson to take her.

"Abby" Gibbs growled showing his disapproval of her actions, realising there wasn't any chance of a last moment reprieve Abby be-grudgingly lifted her tail and Donaldson moved into position and took her.

**NCIS**

Once the forced mating was over and success determined, Abby had been made to leave with her new mate, the pair surround by Tony, Kate, Ziva, Sacks, Kort and Fornell as they were guided back to Donaldson's small apartment within the mansion.

Gibbs and Tim arrived back at their suite, with Tim still in wolf form, Gibbs lead his mate into their bedroom before sitting on the window seat, looking at Tim in all his female beauty, laying on the floor in front of him. It didn't take long for Gibbs inner wolf to make its desire known and Gibbs stripped down and changed into wolf form, expecting Tim to comply with his wolf's needs without a fight.

Tim's inner wolf had other ideas, especially after hearing the human side's discussion regarding the biting and the moment Gibbs changed she refuse to allow Tim to lift her tail, forcefully keeping control of her on inner desire, knowing that the longer she held out the more likely Gibbs would bite down on her. Gibbs growled angrily, he already had to deal with two disrespectful pack members today and now his own mate was showing him the greatest disrespect going, by not allowing him entry.

Gibbs prowled round his mate, he was getting angrier by the minute and he certainly didn't like the game that Tim was playing. Deciding enough was enough Gibb moved over Tim and forcefully bit down on the back of his neck forcing a copious amount of venom out through his canine teeth. As the venom flowed Gibbs finally felt Tim lift his tail and he forced his way in.

He hadn't plan it like this he had want to make playful love to his mate but with everything that had happen Tim's disobedience was something his wolf wasn't going to take, he thrust himself hard into his mate, knowing full well that he may be hurting him, but his wolf side was beyond caring, a lesson was going to be learnt and learnt well. Once Gibbs climax he immediately removed himself and jumped on the bed, Tim moved to follow but Gibbs growled and snapped at him, angrily making his mate back off and curl up on the floor.

Tim's human mind couldn't understand his wolf's behaviour, as he was starting to feel quite unwell, he could tell his mate was still mad at the day's events and now his wolf side was disobeying him in the most disrespectful way possible by refusing his mate entry. Tim watched as Gibbs circled him growling his displeasure before he moved himself into position over him and biting down hard onto his neck. Tim's human side nearly screamed in agony, yet his wolf jumped for joy, as Tim felt the venom flood his system, instantly Tim realised what his wolf had been doing, and it made his human side sick at the thought that the wolf had decided to get him to be just as submissive as she was towards their Alpha mate, if not more so, by flooding his system with the Alpha's venom whilst in wolf form.

Tim's wolf slowly raised its tail as the venom flowed and Tim felt Gibbs ram his way home, taking what he want from his mate, without giving Tim any pleasure, and it hurt, he felt Gibbs climaxed all too soon and as abruptly as he entered he withdrew himself and made his was to their bed. Tim moved to follow but Gibbs angry reaction forced him to back away, so instead he curdle himself up on the floor his human side crying silently, at the turn of events, pain emanating through his body and his head pounding, it was a long time before sleep finally took over.

NCIS

"Tim….Tim" Tim heard his name being called as he stirred awake, he was back in human form and he quickly realised he was still on the hard floor of the master bedroom, turning over slowly, pain still emanating from his stomach and head, in the direction of the voice, opening his eyes to see it still dark outside, he quickly flicked a look at the clock which indicated it was a little before two am.

"Come on Tim, get into bed" Gibbs instructed, his inner wolf was still angry, but Gibbs didn't like the uncomfortable way his mate was sleeping on the floor

"I…"

"Bed, now!" Gibbs ordered, but softly

Reluctantly and carefully, but knowing he had to obey his Alpha, Tim pulled himself off the floor and made his way to the bed, nervous of what might happen. Once he reached the bed, he sat down on the edge not allowing himself to get in. Gibbs could see the nervousness of his mate, and hated the sight of it, knowing it wasn't in Tim's human nature to have refused him, was what was allowing him to permit his mate to join him on the bed, but when Tim sat on the furthest edge of the bed, making no actual attempt to get in with him, Gibbs knew he had to act and act quickly. So he scouted over and pulled his mate firmly onto the bed

"I don't know what was going on with your wolf, and she angered mine greatly, but I'm not mad at you Tim" Gibbs tried to sound reassuring

"She…..she did it on purpose" Tim started trying to explain but failed, the pain seemed to be increasing, Gibbs pulled him into a hug which Tim went into gratefully, knowing instinctively this was what his female side had wanted, because the moment Gibbs touched him, all Tim want to do was please him.

"What do you mean she did it on purpose?" Gibbs queried an unsettling feeling took hold in his gut as his wolf growled in anger at hearing the comment

"I didn't realise it to start with, but she wanted you to bite her and do it forcefully so that not only you're inner wolf - but you would get full control, not just over her but me too" Tim explained the best he could, Gibbs was horrified that Tim inner wolf had manipulated the whole thing

"Oh Tim" he moaned softly as his inner wolf suddenly realised what his mate had done to gain further submissive behaviour from their mate

"I'm sorry….I" Tim tried, Gibbs put a finger over his lips to stop Tim

"No, no not your fault" Gibbs said before softly kissing him, Tim immediately lost himself in the kiss, his human side now completely not caring anymore that his mate just happened to be a man. Gibbs moved his hand a playful ruffled Tim hair only to have Tim instantly flinch

"Tim?"

"Sorry, still bit sore I guess" Tim reason "Hit my head whilst fitting with Donaldson, still got a headache from it too"

"I'm calling Ducky" Gibbs stated

"No don't disturbed him at this time, it's not fair" Tim replied

"Fine but I'm calling him first thing" Gibbs replied as he slowly pulled Tim further into the bed wrapping himself around him, guilt flooding him not only did he know how brutal his wolf had been with his mate the previous evening, but finding out that Tim had been injured at the time didn't sit well with him. Kissing Tim gently he caressed him gently until Tim finally fell back to sleep. The whole time his inner wolf was reeling, now that it knew what his mate had done, even if it was secretly pleased when it felt his human mate giving in so quickly to Gibbs touch


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I am so glad you are enjoying this story and I do apologise for the delay in updating no excuse just general day to day life taking over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter 10**

Abby Sciuto was furious, never in her life had she felt so humiliated as when she was made to leave the Grand Hall with a security escort and forced to go to Donaldson's apartment within the mansion.

It was excepted practice within the pack that the female moved in with the male, as usually the size of the apartment would be a step up from what they would have previously had, but this wasn't the case with Abby, Donaldson's apartment wasn't even half the size of the one she had had.

Whilst Kort and Fornell positioned themselves as guards at Donaldson's door to ensure that Abby made no attempt to leave the moment they turned their backs, Tony, Kate, Ziva and Sacks had made to leave to go pack up her things and bring her stuff here of course Abby didn't like it, and ensured that the group was all too aware of that fact, but the look on Franks face as he arrived, put an end to any argument that was about to start.

Now even though it was the early hours of the morning, she was going through a couple of the boxes that had already been brought over, in the small lounge whilst Donaldson snored his head off in the bedroom, pleased to see that one of the boxes was her herbs and medicines box which she kept locked at all times. Smiling she opened the box, via the combination lock, as a new plan was already beginning to form, first she would get rid of her unwanted child, then she would deal with Donaldson before finally sorting out what she was going to do about Gibbs and his pathetic mate McGee.

NCIS

Gibbs woke to the sunshine streaming into the room and lazy reached out for his mate only to find him not within arm's reach, sitting up slightly he located Tim laying on the far side of the bed curled up and instantly noticed the soft tremors going through his body

"Tim?" Gibbs questioned as he moved himself closer "How's your head?"

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door, ensuring he had his boxers on Gibbs got up and opened the door

"Morning Jethro, I thought I'd come and check on young Timothy" Ducky said as he walked in the room and over to Tim

"He's got a headache" Gibbs replied not giving away any details

Ducky notice the gingerly way in which Tim sat up and didn't like what he was seeing

"Oh may heavens how long has he been like this?" Ducky asked

"Not sure Duck, woke up to find him like it this morning, though he did mention a headache during the night" Gibb answered

"Jethro this is more than a simple headache, why wasn't I call then" Ducky stated as he started examining Tim, noting the way Tim was cradling his lower abdominal area

"Yeah, that's probably my fault Ducky" Gibbs reason

"No its not" Tim argued weakly, a look of guilt flashing across his gaunt face

"Tim I know you said not to call Ducky, but I should have done anyway" Gibbs explained

"Now Timothy, is this where it hurts the most hmm?" Ducky queried, as he place his hand lightly on the area Tim was cradling

Tim's free hand immediately flew to cover is mouth as he tried not to be sick. Both older men acted quickly helping his off the bed and into the bathroom. They just made it as far as the basin when Tim wasn't able to control his actions anymore and was violently sick.

"What on earth happen last night?!" Ducky demanded upon seeing the fresh bite marks on the back of Tim's neck, as he looked at Gibbs who stood in the door way between the rooms.

"Err Ducky?" Tim's queried his voice weak and full of concern, before Gibb could respond. Turning back to his patient Ducky noticed Tim, who was leaning heavily against the basin, was looking down towards his legs, watching as a trail of blood running down his left leg and Ducky immediately realised what was happening

"Right you! Out!" Ducky ordered as he physically shoved Gibbs out the way, quickly shutting the door in his face and locking it

NCIS

With the sun began to rise, Abby crept into the bedroom where Donaldson was still sleeping, thankful that the room wasn't one to get the early morning sun. Her plan had changed slightly as she had decided to deal with him first. Contrary to what many believed female wolves' venom could make a male submissive if they were able to inject enough of the liquid.

Finding her latest pry still out for the count was exactly what Abby had hoped for, she had spent a short amount of time going through the cupboards in the kitchen and the closet, finding what she needed, she had worked quickly and carefully to tie the man up so he wouldn't be able to fit her. She took a moment to prepare before she straddle Donaldson, putting a pillow firmly over his head to muffle any screams and bite down hard.

As expected the man had woken instantly and tried his best to fit off the attack but it was too little too late and Abby's venom started to flood into his veins.

NCIS

The bathroom door eventually re-opened as Ducky lead Tim out of the room and straight over to the bed. It was immediately obvious to Gibbs that his mate was upset, so from the other side of the bed he climbed into a position where he could lean back against the headboards and cradle Tim up against him.

As Ducky helped him onto the bed Tim, noticed his mate moved into a position where they could easily cuddle up, needing the comfort that an embrace would give him, Tim went willingly in Gibbs arms, believing that as soon as Gibbs found out what had transpired the support he needed would no longer be there.

"I'm sorry, I so sorry" Tim saying over and over, Gibbs just looked at Ducky completely confused by the turn of events, as he felt the moistness of Tim's tears on his chest. Gibbs didn't like to see his mate so upset.

"Timothy, I have already told you young man that this isn't your fault" Ducky reasoned, as he sat on the edge of the bed, before he answer Gibbs questioning gaze "Jethro, I'm afraid the pregnancy failed"

"Oh Tim" Gibbs stated softly cradling his mate even more, as the dam appeared to break from within and Tim wept openly. Tim couldn't believe it when Gibbs just pulled him closer, he had been so sure that his mate would be angered by the news, that the moment Gibbs embrace tighten Tim broke down and let the tears flow

"Why, Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he gently pulled Tim even closer to him

"There could be any number of reasons Jethro" Ducky answered cryptically "The fight with Donaldson may be a contributing factor, I'm sure having a wolf twice you size and around three times your weight on top of you, certainly wouldn't have helped"

"So why does Tim think this is his fault?" Gibbs questioned

"Maybe due to the same reason you chose to bit him again last night" Ducky retorted, the still healing bite marks where obvious, without holding back his obvious dislike of the action

"Ah hell, Ducky that wasn't Tim's fault" Gibbs replied

"Yes well I'm not sure our young man see's it that way" Ducky reasoned as he stood up "Besides it is not for me to question the pack Alpha, now is it"

"Ducky" Gibbs growled warningly

"Jethro whatever happened between the two of you last night is your business, not mine" Ducky said before he place his hand gently on Tim shoulder, ensuring he got the young man's attention "rest Timothy, I will be back shortly and we'll talk more then – just remember this isn't the end of the world, young man"

"Jethro I given Tim a mild sedative, it looks like its kicking in, so I will leave the two of you for now and come back in a couple of hours to check on you both"

"Okay, thanks Duck and I'm sorry" Gibb responded, to which Ducky just wave his hand dismissively

"Don't concerned yourself with me my friend, just look after our young man here, hmmm" Ducky replied just before he quietly slipped out the room

NCIS

Tim awoke still in the embrace of his mate, laying there for a moment, not moving, as he fought his way back out of the sleep caused by the sedative, his head still a little foggy.

"Tim?" Gibbs questioned, putting down the book he was reading, as he realised his mate was awake once more, just as there was a light knock on the door before Ducky let himself back into the room

"How is our young man doing?" Ducky asked keeping his voice low

"Just woken up I believe" Gibbs replied waiting for clarification, which his mate gave him in a the form of a nod

"Ah good, now Jethro let me start by apologising to you" Ducky said, allowing Tim time to completely wake from the sedative induce sleep.

"No need Ducky, I know you don't like it when a male bites a female" Gibbs told him

"Yes, well there are exceptional circumstance when that act is necessary, but I really didn't see how it could have been the case between the two of you, but like I said really not any of my business" Ducky replied, but Gibbs proceed to inform Ducky of what had transpired, having decided that it was best not to keep any secrets that could impede on his mates health and recovery, once he finished they were all silent for a long moment

"I see, well, I can understand you being frustrated Jethro" Ducky reasoned "However, I would have thought you would have remembered that a human, born with an inner wolf, or not, has little or no control over the wolf in the first few weeks, heck some of us take years to gain the sort of control Tim has managed to show in such a short time. With Tim being a True Omega his wolf will have more control over him when it comes down to wanting to please you"

"I know Ducky, I'm an idiot I was just so wound up by the earlier events that I didn't take time to think and I let my own wolf get the better of me"

"It wasn't your fault" Tim insisted softly, Gibbs looked down at his mate before kissing him softly on the forehead

"Yes it was, I'm far more experienced at this than you and I should have taken some time to think about what was going on, because if I had, I would have realised what your female wolf was up to, which would have meant that I wouldn't have bitten you so hard and forced so much of my venom into you. God if you hadn't been born a wolf the amount I injected you with would have killed you twice over and that's probably what caused the pregnancy to fail" The guilt Gibbs was feeling clearly evident in his voice

"It didn't Jethro" Ducky reassured

"How can you be certain, it must have played a part surely?" Gibbs questioned

"No Jethro, from what Tim told me whilst we were in the bathroom, he, as in his human side, was already starting to feel unwell so I believe the pregnancy had already failed by then" Ducky informed

"Oh Tim" was Gibbs only response as he looked into the sorrowful eyes of his mate "I hurt you when you were at your most vulnerable"

"No" Tim responded "No you did what you thought was right, you didn't know, it's not your fault"

"Just like it isn't yours young man" Ducky stated "Now as far as anyone else is concerned they never need know that this even happened"

"Sorry, but I think it's going to be a little obvious in a few months when I don't get fat" Tim said confused

"Hey you won't be fat you'll be pregnant, there a difference" Gibbs playfully scolded

"Yeah, but I won't be either" Tim reminded his mate

"Actually, Timothy you will" Ducky informed

"What - how?" Gibbs queried as Tim just looked at Ducky in complete disbelief

"Easily Jethro, young Timothy is in season, just because the first pregnancy failed doesn't mean another one will, the two of you have a couple of weeks to get another successful mating established, though it would be better if it was sooner rather than later" Ducky advised with a smile

"I can get pregnant again that quickly?" Tim asked

"Yes Timothy, female wolves are usually restricted by their female human side which means there is only a few days each month when they can be in season, unlike them your female wolf has nothing stopping its ability to be in season for however long a normal female wolf would be in season, which from memory is about two to three weeks, and therefore you have the ability to get pregnant again very quickly"

"Oh" Tim stated simply, clearly shocked

"What are you suggesting Duck?" Gibbs queried even though he thought he knew

"I'm suggesting you give Tim a couple of days, before you try mating again, in the meantime there's nothing to stop you playing in human form, just go gently" Ducky said with a knowing smile as he continued to watch the way in which Gibbs ran his hand in a caressing manner up and down his mates arms, as Tim lay against him evidently enjoying the attention.

"You sure about this Duck?" Gibbs wanted to be sure and wanted to get things right

"Yes, Jethro, Timothy's wolf will let him know when she's ready and with what I've witness between you in the last couple of days, I won't be surprised if it's even sooner than I expect, you two were meant to be together – trust me when I tell you both that nothing has been lost by this, in actual fact I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't bond the two of you even closer as mates - after all we are in slightly uncharted waters dealing with a true Omega here. I will inform Vance that you're both taking a few personal days – a honeymoon of sorts"

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said as he smile at the thought that all was not lost, recognising the easy dismissal Ducky smiled back and took his leave, as the pair sat silently digesting what they had been told, after a few minutes Gibbs broke the silence

"So what are you thinking?"

"That I'm lucky to have a mate like you" Tim replied

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Gibbs asked teasingly

"Because after what's happened and even with my wolf not being very communicative right now, I still feel loved and wanted"

"You got that right" Gibbs growled happily as he slid them both down the bed, easing Tim slightly under him in the process, before kissing him wantonly as his hands started their own exploring.


End file.
